Fate Writer
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War has begun except all seven Servants are not the chosen. Now these creative writers are Heroic Spirits hellbent on killing one another for the Holy Grail but the Source of All Evil has decided to screw with them once more.
1. Trailer

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the trailer to a new story that I'm planning with the help of six other Fanfiction writers. This one is basically a remake of the one-shot 'Don't Frown, Just Smile' mainly because I feel that I could do it better.**

 **If you're a writer and want to give this a try then please put up these stats for yourself but please refrain from making your stats OP, otherwise, you won't get in.**

 **Also, if you want to change your appearance to what you like then I'll approve it as long as it doesn't copy another character's style. It has to be an original outfit and appearance.**

 **What your Noble Phantasms are limited to are only to the ones you actually create originally in your mind. If it relates to another source of media that's fine as long as it's tailored only to you.**

 **You may take material from other anime, video games, movies, comics, etc. As long as you update it to an original technique of your own.**

 **Things like the Rasengan from Naruto, the Getsuga Tensho from Bleach, or the Crown Clown from D. Gray-Man are unacceptable examples. If you want something related to any of these then make it something that you'll create like say if I wanted to use the Chidori from Naruto then I would modify it to be the Lightning God Chidori Lance. So think of that as an example to help.**

 **Here's an example. Please note, that these are also my Servant stats from the one-shot fic but they will change later because I will be the Saber Class because of a sword that I created myself. Apologies if you wanted to be the Saber of the War but trust me when I say that me being Kiritsugu's Servant is at least better. My Saber stats will be updated by the first chapter along with the other six.**

* * *

Class: Caster

Master: Irisviel von Einzbern

True Name: Gundam-Knight-Chris

Titles: GKC, The Guy who doesn't give a fuck

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 6'1" / 150 lbs

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: E

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A+

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Item Construction: E

The skill to manufacture magical items.

Despite being of the Caster class, he has a no skill level at this.

Territory Creation: C

The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

While not a traditional Magus, Caster is still able to create a 'Temporary Workshop' from whatever enclosed space he stays in. It does not boost his Mana in anyway but it does provide him with weapons that he so desires.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Imagination: EX

The mental ability to create various objects in one's inner mind.

In his life, Caster has seen many things that gave him thousands of ideas and possibilities that were beneficial to his legend. When using one of his Noble Phantasms, this skill boosts his other skills up two ranks if it is EX Rank.

Eye of the Mind (True): B+

Heightened insight that was refined through experience.

Caster has been in situations in which his reaction was honed to near superhuman levels. While not being in many battles, Caster still has a miniscule chance of victory against his opponent.

Mystic Eyes: E

A spell inherent to the wielder's eyes that activates as soon as a person looks at them.

Caster's Mystic Eyes are known as the _Eyes of Perception_ , the crystallised eyes of a hawk that gives him enhanced eyesight, microscopic vision, and night vision. His eyes can also make out weak points in his opponents.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Family Forever _"The Bonds of Loved Ones":_ B

Caster is able to summon members of his family as D or C Rank Heroic Spirits to aid him in battle. If one member of the family is killed, they cannot be brought back into the current Grail War that he is participating in.

Creator's Will _"The Imaginative Mind Unleashed"_ : A+

When this Noble Phantasm is activated, Caster is able to summon numerous creations that only he created with his mind as a B or A Rank Heroic Spirit or Noble Phantasm. Caster can only summon them if his mind was the one that originally visualized and gave them life. If his Imagination Rank is EX then this Noble Phantasm is guaranteed to summon an EX Rank Noble Phantasm or Heroic Spirit for Caster to use.

Ben and Andrew _"Brothers Unite"_ : EX

Caster can call upon his younger siblings to aid him in battle as, depending on his Servant Class, B, A, or EX Rank Heroic Spirits. If he fights together with his brothers, Caster's overall skill set increases to A+ Rank. Should one of his brothers fall in battle, his Rank diminishes by one. Using this will effectively drain Caster of all his Mana which will put him at risk of disappearing. This is his ultimate, yet dangerous Phantasm.

* * *

 **Anyways, sit back and relax because this will be a blast.**

* * *

 **Fate/Writer Trailer**

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Kiritsugu Emiya, also known as the Magus Killer, was preparing for the Holy Grail War along with his wife, Irisviel von Einzbern. The Japanese man sought to save the world and grant it true peace so that his family may live happily in a world without pain and suffering.

The Einzbern family had managed to collect one of the greatest artifacts in the use for their war. Avalon, the Scabbard of King Arthur. With that as the catalyst, the Einzberns would have the greatest warrior for the Saber Class and procure an edge in the war. Kiritsugu had prepared all the necessary requirements for the ritual in order to summon the King of Knights.

The Magus Killer had performed the incantation perfectly without hesitation as a brilliant flash of light came from the summoning circle as a figure rose from the crest.

There stood a young man of nineteen years with shoulder-length raven black hair, crimson red eyes, pale skin, and fanged teeth that were a pearly white. He was lean and muscular while he stood at a good six feet with a slightly feminine face that made him both beautiful and handsome. He wore a red t-shirt under a black leather vest that had three silver buckles running diagonally at the front, blue jean pants, red boots with three black straps on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and silver-rimmed goggles with red lens hanging around his neck.

Scanning his environment, the young man's crimson eyes bore into the Magus Killer's own. "So you're supposed to be my Master in this War. Well, at least I'm not with that psychopath." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Who are you?" Kiritsugu questioned with narrowed eyes as he slowly reached behind his coat for his handgun.

"I wouldn't do that. You'll only get yourself killed, old man." The raven-haired man remarked, his eyes glowing in the darkened room. "If you must know, I am the Servant you summoned. I'm part of the Saber Class."

"Um, you're Saber?" Irisviel asked in utter confusion. "But you don't even look like the King of Knights."

"Because I'm not, my legend is a lot different than that whiny blonde chick." Saber stated the motion with a slight hiss.

"But I see no sword on your person. Are you truly a Saber?" The Magus Killer questioned, both perplexed and relieved. The former at the fact the summoning gave him a different Servant while the latter was because that despite King Arthur being the strongest of the Saber Class, she was more attuned with chivalry which was something this world had dismissed long ago.

Sighing, Saber held out his hand before a weapon materialized in his palm.

The sword was an o-katana that was held by a pure black wooden scabbard with red Japanese kanji that Kiritsugu could translate into the words 'Bloody Moon'. The handguard looked like a wolf's open muzzle that was colored a gleaming silver, the tsuba was colored a dark red with the handle made from the same black wood as the scabbard, and the pommel possessed a jewel in a rhombus formation that was colored a ruby red. Saber unsheathed the sword to reveal a beautiful crimson blade that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Satisfied?" The Servant of the Sword questioned.

"Very." Kiritsugu held up his Command Seals. "I am Kiritsugu Emiya, your Master for the coming Holy Grail War. Do you accept this contract, Servant Saber?"

The crimson-eyed man blinked in silence before nodding. "The contract is accepted. For the rest of our time together, I will be your sword and shield. Whether I win this War or fall in battle, I am yours to command until the end." Saber sheathed his sword then gave his Master a courtesy bow.

"Well then, it's time to get to work." The Magus Killer stated.

"Yes, Master." Saber nodded, his expressionless features unwavering.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the trailer.**

 **Remember, if you want in on this then please PM your stats to me and if you're willing, talk to me if you want to help write this with me.**

 **The available Servant spots are…**

 **Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, and Rider.**

 **Again, apologies that I've taken the Saber spot for myself and I hope you don't hold it against me for doing it.**

 **Review and comment on this but no flames or criticisms or else I'll kick your ass.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I just don't give a fuck, bitch.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. NOT CHAPTER! UPDATE!

**What's up, everyone! It's GKC here bringing you an update on Fate/Writer.**

 **I just want to tell you that I've already received help from two other fanfiction authors that sent me their own Servant stats. I'll be giving my own as well.**

 **Here is an update on the available Class positions:** Berserker, Lancer, Rider, Assassin

 **For now, here's a look at the other three Servant stats of Saber, Archer, and Caster.**

* * *

Class: Saber

Master: Kiritsugu Emiya

True Name: Gundam-Knight-Chris

Titles: GKC, Vampire Prince, Spawn of Darkness, King of Gundams

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 6'1" / 150 lbs

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: B+

Mana: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A+

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: B

Grants protection against magical effects.

Saber's resistance to magic comes from his belief that magic was impossible to affect him. He cannot be affected by magecraft or magic with demonic properties.

Riding: A

The skill to ride animals and vehicles.

Saber can handle any mounts of the modern world especially horses. Should the need arise, he will also ride _Divine_ or _Phantasmal Beasts_ but such actions were rarely used.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Vampiric Nature: C

The skill that grants the user the abilities of a Vampire or Dead Apostle.

Due to his legend, Saber is granted the abilities of a vampire. While he can walk in the sun, the light still weakens him. He's also more at risk against Noble Phantasms of a Holy nature such as blessed silver. This skill also forces Saber to have to consume the blood of humans in case he requires to heal or gain more strength. For every human's blood he consumes, Saber's stats increase by a rank.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

The possession of heightened sense through experience.

Due to his self-training in the martial arts and sword combat, Saber's senses were enhanced to allow him to see even the fastest of punches.

Mystic Eyes: B

A spell inherent to the wielder's eyes that activates as soon as a person looks at them.

Saber's Mystic Eyes come from his vampiric blood and a part of his legend. They are known as the _Eyes of Hypnotism_ , the crystallization of controlling another's mind and will. This skill has no effect on beings that are of Holy nature or have a Magic Resistance higher than this skill's rank.

Firearm Mastery: D

The mastery over the use of firearms.

Despite being one of the three Knight-class, Saber has used firearms in the form of handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. Once in his life, he shot the stems off five apples with five bullets from an assault rifle. Saber must have complete calm and focus to use firearms. Should he be interrupted, this skill drops a rank which will affect Saber's accuracy.

Charm: A

A skill that enchants those who look upon the wielder's face.

Whether as a human or a vampire, Saber's natural charm has earned him the hearts of countless women (and men). Female or gender-confused Heroic Spirits are greatly affected by this skill unless they possess a higher Mana rank than this skill's own.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Blood Haze _"The Feral Need for Human Blood"_ : A

Saber's vampiric nature takes over, giving him a pseudo-Mad Enchantment skill. His need for blood, be it Servant or human, will completely cloud his mind, turning him into a ravenous animal with an unstable appetite. Will attack friends and foes alike, even his own Master if it comes to it.

Bloody Moon _"The Vampiric Blade of the Crimson Sky"_ : EX

An o-katana with the blade crafted from the blood of a Dead Apostle and the scale of a dragon. Any being cut by this Noble Phantasm is at risk of having their prana drained. At full power, the sword can absorb the blood of countless beings. If it is not fed any blood for long periods of time, it will consume Saber's soul. This Noble Phantasm is Saber's most powerful weapon but also a risk on his life.

* * *

Class: Archer.

Master: Tokiomi Tohsaka.

True Name: NecroGodYami.

Titles: The Reaper, Black Death, and Darkness Incarnate.

Sex: Male.

Height/Weight: 6' / 130 lbs.

Personality: Can be blank and emotionless in battle, showing enemies no mercy. Outside of battle, happy and cheerful, but can be quiet. A book lover. Has a soft spot for kids, and adores cute things.

Appearance: Has shaggy and curly dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders, chocolate eyes, and black glasses. Wears an ankle length black DC hoodie trimmed in red, a black button-up underneath, black jeans, white sneakers, black fingerless gloves with fingers wrapped in red cloth, and a black chain around his neck with a skull pendent. In battle wears a skull mask styled after Lord Death's from Soul Eater.

Alignment: Chaotic Good.

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: B

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Independent Action: B

The skill to act independently for a length of time without an active supply of magical energy from their Master.

Magic Resistance: C

Most modern magi are unable to damage him.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Eyes of The Truth: B

Archer has seen many things, lies, false rumors, and many other things. His eyes allow him to see the intent of people through their words.

Armsthrift: B

Archer's reading has brought him various information on weapons, be it melee or ranged, which gives him the knowledge of how to operate and know how they function.

Gunfixer: C

Archer's means of creating his weapons, mainly handguns, revolvers, and flintlocks.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Pandora's Blitz _"Chaos Blast Rain"_ : B

Archer materializes a blaster on his arm that charges a large red sparking ball of destruction that he shoots in the sky, then splits into 50 orbs that rain down.

Tiro Finale Finisher _"A Parting Gift"_ : EX

Archer creates a large floating cannon with 50 spinning mini-gun barrels that have a ammo capacity of 666 bullets, said bullets being pure destruction. Rarely used as it consumes his life force.

* * *

Class: Caster

Master: Uryuu Ryuunosuke

True Name: Gashadokuro Amanojaku

Titles: GA; Why is your name so long?; Fake Holy Fool/Fake Saint/Fake Priest

Sex: Unknown

Height/Weight: 6'9''; 160 lbs

Appearance: He has short black hair and an androgynous body and face, which make it impossible to determine if he is male or female; brown eyes; wears dark pullovers, jackets, jeans and sneakers in his casual clothing but the robes of an Executor otherwise

Alignment: Lawful Good

Personality: Accepted the summon of the Grail so he could limit the casualties; is not interested in the Grail itself; because of his knowledge about anime and other media, he never judges a person by what they are or what they belief in but what they do, even demons and monsters; dislikes his Master and tries to find a way to get another one or better, make his Master a better person; even though he hates killing, he enjoys fighting and since Servants aren't really alive, there is nothing wrong with going full out against them; has trouble going full out against woman from the beginning; likes to make himself appear mysterious though stops if someone calls him out on it; gets easily embarrassed.

Likes: Reading; anime; making references to media; chess; shogi; poker itself, but he has a rather bad poker face; cute things, especially animals

Dislikes: People making fun of other people's beliefs; people dying, but if the person in question is killing a lot more people, he might make an exception; being blamed for something he didn't do; inconveniencing someone in his everyday life

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: A+

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A++

 **Class Skills-**

Territory Creation: B

Creation of a "Workshop" becomes possible.

Item Construction: B

Create artifacts with religious association

 **Personal Skills-**

Powerless Shell: B

A skill that make the user difficult to perceive as a Servant, declining both his parameters and skills.

Divine Services: B

A thaumaturgical branch that creates supernatural effects by using phrases from the bible.

Zealotry: C

Normally unattainable mental strength can be obtained by having so much religious faith in something that it is beyond the understanding of those around her. Decreases the chance of mental interference magecraft to work.

 **Noble Phantasm-**

Holy Right _"I Am the Light that Belongs to God"_ : A++

Caster's right hand. Destroys any thaumaturgy or other supernatural effects that are not of Christian, Jewish or Muslim origin unless it has a connection to demons or evil spirits. Can destroy Noble Phantasm but the higher the rank, the longer the contact has to happen. In exchange, if Caster were to ever kill a human being he would lose all of his abilities.

Demon Left _"I Am A Sinner Tainted with Darkness"_ : A++

Caster's left hand. A person coming into contact with this Noble Phantasm has chain-like glyphs appearing all over his body and is not able to move until Caster allows it or Caster's mind got distracted. (e.g. Strong pain, unconsciousness…) In exchange, whenever he is on holy ground, Caster can only use Divine Services.

* * *

 **A/N: These are the Servant stats for the current ones who have joined.**

 **If you want to help with this then PM or review your Servant stats so that I may look over them. Remember, no OP things or else you're not in.**

 **Review and comment on this but no flames or criticisms or I'll kick you asses!**

 **If you ignore my warning then you can just go and eat a dick, bitch!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. UPDATE 2! RIDER TAKEN!

**What's up, everyone! GKC here bringing you an update on the Servants.**

 **RedRat8 has been kind enough to bring up his own stats as a Rider-class Servant. The remaining positions are Berserker, Lancer, and Assassin. I better hear from them soon because those spots are getting filled fast.**

 **Here are Rider's stats…**

* * *

Class: Rider

Master: Waver Velvet

True Name: Unknown

Titles: Lonely Knight, Fierce Warrior, Demon Hunter

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11

Weight: 230 lbs

Personality: A rather quiet individual who takes the time to enjoy the small things in life. Once he focuses on one thing he will do everything possible to achieve it. Holds a soft spot for children, prefers not to involve anyone outside the war into their conflict. Does not really care about the wish but he desires to prove himself among others heroes. He encourages hard work as it was how he got far in his old life.

Appearance: Asian with black straight hair and dark brown eyes, wears a black suit with a navy blue overcoat and a black fedora with leather finger-less gloves and a pair of shades.

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: D

Mana: B

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: A

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: B

Grants protection against magical effects.

Rider is granted a certain amount of immunity against any form of magic so long as he wears his overcoat. If his coat is destroyed then his Magic Resistance is gone.

Riding: A+

The skill to ride animals and vehicles.

Due to his Class, Rider can mount any form of animal or vehicle. Depending on his rank, he can even commandeer other Heroic Spirits' mounts so long as they are below his assigned rank.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Discernment of the Poor: B

He can see through people's true nature and lies, and allow him to see what they are like on the inside which allows him insight of his enemies and allies

Eye of the Mind (True): A

Due to the nature of being in battle for so long, he's developed a sixth sense which helps him see the best way to victory and accomplish his task.

Disengage: B

He is no fool, he can tell when to retreat to take advantage of the situation and flee when necessary to fight another day.

Mixed Martial Arts: A+

A practitioner of various forms of fighting from Kali, Judo, Bojutsu, Jeet kune do, he practiced martial arts since he was five to help defend himself as part of family traditions.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Soul of Justice _"Bonds of Family and Duty"_ : A

A family heirloom spear that speaks of duty and honor, so long as it is used by him it is almost impossible to break through and acts as a conductor for magic and energy which allows him to dispel anything of that nature.

Blaze, the Azure Winged Unicorn _"The Beast of Possibility."_ : A+

His steed is but one of the warhorses of the Gods themselves called upon to him as one who hunts evil down grants him a boost in all stats save for mana and grants him the ability to traverse water and air. And when necessary to heal himself can scrape off a bit of the horn itself to grant him healing effects.

* * *

 **A/N: There is Rider, now all I need are the remaining three and we can get the first chapter started.**

 **Also, I decided to give you guys a little spoiler in the upcoming chapters. Remember the summary? Well, Angra Mainyu is going to be fucking with the Servants by sending in… other Servants. So think of this as something to look forward to.**

 **Remember, if you want in on this then post up your Servant stats in either a PM or in the review box.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Available Classes:** Lancer, Berserker, Assassin


	4. UPDATE 3! ASSASSIN APPEARS!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another update on Fate/Writer.**

 **As of now, another faithful author has sent me their Servant stats as an Assassin.**

 **It's almost time for the first chapter as well, all I need now are Lancer and Berserker. If ya'll are interested then please send your Servant stats in a PM or in the review box.**

 **Now take a look at the Assassin for the Fourth Holy Grail War…**

* * *

Class: Assassin

Master: Kirei Kotomine .

True Name: Time Hollow.

Titles: The Trickster, The Man with a Thousands Faces, and Chaos's Planner.

Sex: Male.

Height/Weight: 7' / 129 lbs.

Personality: Not interested in the Grail for a wish because he knows what it contains thanks to various media, but he is interested in trying to copy the power in which it uses to call forth the servant's, knowing what type of person his master will come to be he will try to turn him to someone like him a person who tricks people for his own amusement if he can't his master will probably find a bloody dagger in his back. Hates direct combat and prefers to always have the advantage he won't hesitate if his goals are in danger or if someone mocks the memory of his lover of damages her Ring he wears, he considers most servants typical hero's with no style and everyone else with little respect. Though if you somehow find a way to earn his respect he would treat you as someone he truly considers a worthy foe with high respect. In battle he hides his true thoughts behind the mask of a joker, he treats battle like a stage where he is an actor playing the role of the bad guy with style but in truth he is always alert and making plans on the go to fit the situation while also adding any new factors. Outside of battle, he is quiet and humble. He is interested in touring the city and seeing what the world has to offer. Has a soft spot for anyone who reminds him of his lover, and hates Susono.

Likes: Reading, Anime, Chess, trolling the other servants, new types of magic, his dead lover

Dislike: People who mock his dead lover, though's who try and play hero, people blaming something he didn't do on him (he he did it he would rub it in your faces not hide it!), being used by someone.

Appearance: His hair is neat and comes to the back of his neck, dark black hair with red eyes. He's dressed in a black dress shirt with black pants and shoes with a black jacket and wearing a black fedora. He wears a ring on his left hand which is silver with a purple gem set in in. In battle wears a long coat with a hood which covers the top part of his face while leaving his mouth uncovered.

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: D

Endurance: C-

Agility: A

Mana: A+

Luck: B-

Noble Phantasm: A+

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Presence Concealment: A+

The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant

Territory Creation: C

In life, Assassin never grew attached to one place always changing his workshop to another location.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Eye of the Mind (False): B

Calm analysis of battle conditions, by which competent grasp of the status of the self and the opponent are obtainable even in the midst of danger; utilization of such to deduce the appropriate course of action that permits escape from a lethal predicament.

Double Summon: B

In the case of Assassin, grants him the Class Skills of both his and the Caster class.

Item Construction: C

Specializes in tools of assassination, so he can't make any other types of tools but those that deal with assassination.

Discernment of the Poor: A

Being a trickster himself Time Hollow can see all mask's and falsehood and only those of the like of Loki can even hope to trick him.

Shapeshifting: B-

Assassin can tack the appearance of anyone he has seen though if one looks closely they may spot something wrong.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Tome of the Azure Sky _"The Fool's Grimoire"_ : EX

Assassin possess a Tome in which possess the ability to copy and store any type of magic for later use the conditions in which are that he must steal a part of the targets Pana he can not move once he has started or he would have to start from the beginning. Due to being under the Assassin class, all spells that don't deal with assassination are sealed but any new magic entered he can use. One magic he can use is his Bloody Dagger which creates a ring of daggers that fly while tracking the targets down. This is considered a C rank spell.

The Witch's Ring _"The Lost One's Final Gift to her Trickster"_ : A+

A Ring given to Assassin by the only one he could truly say he cared for at the moment of her death. With it, he can create powerful illusions that can even fool the world itself; it is Assassin's most prized possession in which he took to his grave.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Assassin, folks. I'm still waiting on the last two Servants.**

 **Come on, people. These spots are filling in fast. If you're worried about getting killed so soon, don't worry that won't happen.**

 **Anyways, the first chapter will be started by the end of this week, if not then I'll try doing it next week so be patient.**

 **Review and comment on this but no flames or criticisms or I'll beat the shit out of you!**

 **If you ignore the warning then I just don't care because ya'll are a bunch of bitches.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. UPDATE 4! BERSERKER EXPLODES INTO BATTLE

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you another update for Fate/Writer.**

 **Berserker's spot has now been filled and all that's left is Lancer.**

 **Take this time to look upon the newest Berserker of the story because I require one more Servant and the story can really begin.**

 **Here are Berserker's stats…**

* * *

Class: Berserker

Master: Kariya Matou

True Name: Daozang

Titles: Young Dragon, Crazed Bomber, Psychotic Ass that blows everything up.

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 5'4" / 120 lbs

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, and a thin body. Wears a black jacket all the time over a blue v neck, has blue jeans and white sneakers.

Personality: He just wants to have fun and blow things up or make random things. He doesn't really care if he gets the grail or not, he just wants to make things explode or shock as he knows what the Grail is already. He can be a loyal helper when told by his master but his love for explosives make him hard to work with. He sometimes makes a flashy appearance with explosions at his back or uses his flashy appearances to trick his enemies to think he is in one area while he is in another area. He will not attack children however and really hates Zouken.

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: A+

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: B

Magic does some damage to him as his mind makes magic attacks just explode. However most of it is due to luck.

Mad Enchantment: B

Fighting increases the strength of his attacks and makes his explosives more deadly.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Creative Weaponization: A

His mind is always thinking of different ways to make things such as weapons or explosives allowing him to make many traps or modified weapons.

Dragonification: B

Has the ability to slightly gain the traits of a dragon from tough scales to wings and claws. However, this ability can't be used unless he has around with him a dragonic object like a scale or a statue on or around him. The transformation lasts only as long as the mana being expended by the master.

Independent Action: B

Allows him to do things independent from his master for small amounts of time as long as he has the mana for it.

Explosives Mastery: A+

The mastery over the use of explosives.

His love for explosives, allows him to make bombs or explosions almost instantly. He only uses this skill if needed and when attacking though the explosions are smaller to the point it only knocks away opponents with a slight burn. Bigger explosions take longer time to make. He can't be harmed by explosions he has created but takes less damage from others explosions.

Frying Pan Fighting: B+

He uses a frying pan as his main close combat weapon. His frying pan can be used with his explosive mastery when hitting things but not when it is used to defend.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Bomber's Insanity _"The Psycho's Mad Bombing"_ : A

He becomes insane for a short amount of time causing him to attack anything except his master and blow up everything he can while in a fight. When used with Berserker's Mad Enchantment, he tends to make larger explosions.

Objective Explodes _"Let's Blow Shit Up"_ : EX

He uses the environment to his advantage turning everything not in the ground into a mine or explosive taking most of his mana to do so. Everything ranging from garbage to small rocks are turned explosive for his use. After use, he must rest for at least a day before he can fight again. Anyone can use these explosive by throwing them but risk blowing themselves up.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this guy now I better get Lancer because I'm not starting this without all seven Servants.**

 **Review and comment but no flames or criticisms or else I'll kick your asses.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I just don't give a flying fuck.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. FINAL UPDATE! LANCER SOARS!

**What's up, minna! This is GKC here bringing you the final update for Fate/Writer.**

 **Knightwolf1875 has PM'd me their Servant stats.**

 **Lancer has now been chosen so here's the stats…**

* * *

Class: Lancer

Master: Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald

True Name: Onyxwind (Knightwolf1875)

Titles: The Black Storm, Reaper's Wind, Blackened Thunder

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 5' 6"/ 135 lbs.

Personality: Very kind to others, but when it's about protecting or fighting she becomes very silent. She loves to read, snack on treats of nearly any kind, and has a big sister like mentality around young children. Also she loves to prank.

Appearance: Onyxwind is an anthro pegasus once part of a royal guard. Her coat, mane, tail, and wings are all purest black with gold eyes. On her flanks (hips) are her mark of a lance with white wings. Wears a skintight black bodysuit with grey leather armor on her chest, forearms, shins, and waist. Also wears chainmail underneath her chest armor and grey leather boots.

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: A

Grants protection from magical effects.

Coming from a land filled with magic, Lancer is both immune yet affected by magic. This skill repels all manner of magic except for Lightning-based spells and techniques.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Shadow Control: A

The ability to freely control the shadows of inanimate or animate objects.

In Lancer's previous life, she was able to master dark magic that allowed her to meld into the very shadows like that of an Assassin.

Battle Continuation: C

Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Lancer has fought in many battles and received countless injuries, each more fatal but failing to kill her. She will fight until every last drop of blood is gone or her heart is stopped.

Mana Burst: B

The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it.

As a being of magic, Lancer can enhance her body or weapon with prana for an increase of strength and endurance.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Dark Angel _"The Spear of the Piercing Shadows"_ : A

Lancer's weapon, a spear made from the Goddess of the Moon and the Mortal God of Humanity from the world she was born into. This Noble Phantasm is enchanted with the power of darkness and light. Once activated, Lancer can pierce her opponent's shadow which will both drain their prana and deliver a fierce blow.

Final Right of the Knight _"By Darkness I Consume You"_ : EX

A suicidal technique that overflows Lancer's body with all the prana remaining in her body to become a living shadow. Utilizing this Noble Phantasm grants her a 50% chance to live from her suicidal attack but her opponent will always die but it will not affect those who have an affinity to darkness or light. It's her most dangerous Noble Phantasm for herself and her opponents.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Lancer and now all seven Servants have been gathered.**

 **Look forward to the first chapter soon because things are about to get interesting.**

 **Review and comment but no flames or criticisms, already had some dumbass guest do that before I deleted the review.**

 **Ignore the warning if you want because I won't give a rat's ass. I'll delete it like I've done the others.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Summoning of the Servants

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the actual first chapter to Fate/Writer.**

 **All seven have been selected and the Masters prepare to summon their Servants. In this chapter, we'll explore the reactions from the Masters and the Servants to one another.**

 **Anyways, the time for the Holy Grail War shall begin.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or anything related to it. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Writer**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Summoning of the Servants

* * *

 **Ryuudou Temple**

Deep in the earth of Fuyuki City under Ryuudou Temple, a rumbling grew as the promised time approached.

The Holy Grail had grown with hunger.

Since the irregular Servant known as Avenger was summoned and killed almost straightaway, he returned to the Grail, fuming in complete anger.

His will overwrote the Greater Grail's programming and magical core. It changed from reaching the Root, the ultimate goal for all Magi, to releasing itself to spew forth the unending agonies to all and sundry.

It wanted the entire world to suffer all of its Evil, with hellfire and torment.

As it awoke from the slumber decades later, it found the seven Masters and made the preparations to send them the Command Seals for their upcoming Servants. Whilst doing so, it had scanned the minds of people from around the world, as was normal with each War.

It found that each of these Masters were suitable for its need to consume the world in fire and darkness. The Servants it would invoke upon them would provide substantial entertainment but the Servants themselves were a, by mortal words, pain in the ass.

A self-loathing girl, a rambunctious buffoon, a spoiled brat, a much too loyal knight, a deranged psychopath, a mad beast, and a pathetic excuse for an assassin.

These Heroic Spirits would just not do for this Holy Grail War.

That is until the Grail discovered a new medium of transmitting information via something called 'the Internet', it had read the countless tales of heroes and villains created from crossovered worlds especially ones that referenced the Holy Grail Wars. It was utterly fascinated by the authors who wrote such things that humans called 'fanfiction'.

The authors each had a specific layout of stories and tales that they've written. One wrote of giant machines clashing against one another in the stars; another wrote of human-like animals, ponies in particular; another of a man from a nuclear wasteland that took part in the Fourth War. There were countless authors that were legends and heroes in their own right.

That's when an idea came to it…

It would use seven of these authors to become Heroic Spirits, each with their own characteristics and stats for their Class. Their battles would prove of great entertainment for it.

The preparations were set as the Greater Grail began to glow, pulling the seven best Servants for their Class to be summoned by their new Masters.

It had no idea of the fact that these seven Heroic Spirits had knowledge of this world...

* * *

 **Fuyuki Church**

The crypt of the Church filled with smoke and steam as Kirei Kotomine held his hand over his face to prevent it from blocking his view.

The Executor had to admit, he was surprised when his hand was marked with three Command Seals, a symbol similar to a marionette's trickster mask, the mask itself looking quite sinister with what looked like two curved knives crossing behind it. Despite his misgivings over having nothing special he wanted in life, he accepted the duty his father, Risei, and mentor, Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Thus, here he was, in the quiet of his father's Church in Fuyuki, summoning a Servant, though he didn't like the name, considering it was similar to a slave.

He was told that the artifact he had would ensure he received the legendary assassin known as Hassan-i-Sabbah, which would suit their plans perfectly.

Yet, the person who stood in front of Kirei didn't quite match the description that was given to him.

The Servant was a young man with neat black hair that came to the back of his neck and red eyes. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with black pants and shoes. Over his shirt was a black jacket with a black fedora on his head. There was a ring on his left hand, made of silver with a purple gem set in it.

The man gave the Executor a creepy grin. "I assume that you're my Master?"

Kirei frowned, still not happy with the idea of being such a person to be called a Master, but he had to answer the Servant. Plus, his grin was irritating. "Yes, I am."

"Then our contract has been signed and locked away. I am Servant Assassin," The Heroic Spirit performed a gentlemanly bow. "At your service."

"I have a question, I was expecting another person to take your place for Assassin." Kirei stated.

"Oh?" Assassin looked at Kirei once more, his damnable grin still present but there was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Do you find me unworthy as a Servant then?"

"Not at all." The Executor folded his arms. "The fact that the Grail has chosen you speaks of your abilities and legend." He bowed deeply. "I apologise if my manner offended you."

"Not at all, it's completely understandable." The Servant waved it off, his grin still present. "Besides, I look forward to fighting against the other Servants in this War." He began to chuckle. "Well until I troll their asses, of course."

"Troll?" Kirei repeated in slight confusion.

Assassin giggled. "Why, it means to piss off people that you find amusing. I just love to do it as well." He replied while he fingered the ring on his left hand.

Kirei seemed a bit perplexed at the man's way of thinking, believing that he may have summoned a sort of insane person but found that to be wrong when he noticed his Servant's stats. "My name is Kirei Kotomine, may I ask as to what your identity is?"

"Very well," Assassin's grinned widened in length to almost split his face. "I am called Time Hollow, you could say that I'm also a bit of a trickster too."

The Executor smiled, he had no idea why, but he suddenly felt that he could tolerate this Servant. "Very well, Time Hollow, would you like me to introduce you to my father, the current administrator of the Grail War?"

Assassin nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much, Master." The Master and Servant pair left the room with Kirei leading Assassin to the main chapel.

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor - Later That Week**

Tokiomi was troubled as he stared at the person in front of him.

While usually a mild mannered man, he cursed to himself when he noticed the image of the man staring back at him with a resigned face.

Kirei not having the legendary Assassin was going to cause enough problems. However, he was lucky to have a Noble Phantasm capable of illusions, which would allow the plan to go ahead as scheduled.

But to the Tohsaka head, he was quite disappointed that he did not get the legendary King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, as his Servant. Instead, he received one that was completely different than those he had heard of.

The Servant was a young man with shaggy, curly brown hair that reached his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and light skin. He wore an ankle-length black DC hoodie trimmed in red with a black button-up shirt underneath, black jean pants, white sneakers, black fingerless gloves with the fingers wrapped in red cloth, and a black chain around his neck with a skull pendent. He also had on a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

He had a cheerful grin on his face as he casually waved at Tokiomi. "What's up, I'm Servant Archer. You're my Master, right?" He asked.

The head Magus of the Tohsaka clan could only look on in utter disbelief. "What?"

Assassin materialized next to Kirei and Risei, laughing like a maniac. "Oh man, you totally fucked up, dude. You didn't get Goldie!" He continued to laugh despite the glare that was being sent his way by Tokiomi.

"Assassin, that's enough." Kirei scolded his Servant, who responded by pouting like a child.

"In any case," Tokiomi sent one last glare at Assassin before focusing back on his Servant. "I am Tokiomi Tohsaka, Head of the Tohsaka clan." He presented his Command Seals, a skull and crossbone symbol. "I am your Master."

Archer nodded. "Alright, I accept you as my Master. If you need someone dead then I'm your man." He threw a thumbs up at his Master while grinning.

Tokiomi could only smile in return at the Servant's cheerful nature, it was quite infectious. "Now then, will you reveal your identity to me?" He asked.

"Oh, you can call me Necro, it's short for my true name." Archer replied.

"Very well then, Archer, I understand." The Tohsaka Head nodded in understanding.

"Now, do you have any books I can read?" The Servant of the Bow questioned.

"Right this way." Tokiomi gestured to the door, leading his Servant towards the study room of his home.

Kirei and Risei followed after their ally while Assassin's grin was still present. "Hmm, seems a different Servant was summoned instead of Gilgamesh. Oh well, everything will go the same way."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Fuyuki Woods**

Checking over the blood patterns just to be sure, Waver Velvet muttered to himself about the incantation to ensure it was correct. He didn't want to mess it up, especially since he now possessed the Command Seals on his hand, marking him as a Master of the Holy Grail War.

There were demon wings with a sword in the middle, a shield emblazoned behind the wings. To Waver, it was pretty strange to say the least but he couldn't deny that getting the Command Seals were a chance for him to prove to those at the Clock Tower.

As he removed the catalyst from his pouch, he tried to forget that he accidentally stole the relic, on purpose, from his professor as petty vengeance. Now here he was, about to fight in the Holy Grail War.

Finally sure of himself, he made the incantation, the fresh, red blood of the chickens glowing with the words spoken out loud, as the winds rushed about his form.

Waver shook as a voice struck him to the core, he felt it within his bones, his blood, his very soul. He was quite positive that the other Masters, if not the rest of Fuyuki, heard that voice.

He took a few moments to stare in wonder at his successful summoning. The man was definitely an experienced warrior from myth if his clothing was anything to say about. He was an Asian man with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black suit like something from a spy movie like James Bond, a navy blue overcoat, a black fedora, leather boots, and leather fingerless gloves.

The man looked upon Waver with a critical eye. "I am Servant Rider," He spoke in young but firm voice. "Are you my Master?"

"Y-Yes! I am Waver Velvet." He bowed, before realising he was emulating people in Japan, and extending his hand to Rider.

The Oriental man strode up to Waver and accepted his handshake. "Then we are now comrades and friends." Rider released his Master's hand as he looked around. "So I've been summoned to this time? Well, it's better than being in the past."

"Um, what do you mean by that, Rider?" Waver asked, bewildered.

The Servant of the Saddle blinked before chuckling a bit. "It's nothing, just rambling to myself is all."

"Oh," The young Magus responded before a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Rider, what is your wish?"

"I don't have one." Rider answered in a blunt manner.

"SAY WHAT!?" Waver exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, I don't have a wish, I'm merely here because I'm here though I would like the chance to fight other Heroic Spirits." Rider grinned in anticipation as he rubbed his chin.

"So… you don't have a wish?" Waver asked for confirmation.

"Nope, none at all because I don't need one. I practically had everything in life that I wanted because I used my own two hands to grasp it." Rider boasted before snapping his fingers as a white unicorn with blue feathery wings materialized beside the Servant. "Well, let's go, Master." He mounted the steed and held out his hand to the boy.

Waver grasped Rider's hand, only to let out a yelp as he was hoisted onto the back of the winged unicorn. He had no idea what to call the beast for it was a mix of both unicorn and pegasus so he would ask Rider about it later.

"Now, let's return to your home and begin planning for the war, Master." Rider declared as he nudged his steed with his boots, the action causing the pegasus to neigh fiercely then with a flap of its wings, it took to the skies.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Hyatt Hotel**

The top twenty four floors were booked up, and in the penthouse, with all his magical reinforcements and bounded fields protecting the area, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had finished incanting the summoning ritual, and next to him was his fiancee Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, siphoning her prana into the circle and into Kayneth, forging the link between her and the Servant.

The ground shook as wind blew then a set of leather boots landed on the carpet floor. The sound of wings flapping then receding were heard as the light from the summoning circle lowered to reveal the Heroic Spirit in front of the two.

"Ar-Are you my Servant?!" Kayneth exclaimed in complete utter disbelief since the person in front of him was definitely not Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

The Servant was female, that much could be said, but it looked more like a human spliced with a horse. Her coat, mane, tail, and wings were the purest of black that gleamed beautifully in the light with a pair of golden eyes to boot. On her rear-end, which was as clear to the world as anything, were markings of a lance with white wings. She wore a skintight black bodysuit with the legs freely opened all the way to her buttcheeks, grey leather armor on her chest, forearms, shins, and waist, and grey leather boots. Underneath her armor were sections of chainmail for added protection. In her right hand was a spear with a black shaft lined with silver markings in a language Kayneth and Sola-Ui was unfamiliar with and the spear head looking as if it were shaped to look like angel wings with the silver pike sticking ahead.

To Kayneth, this Servant looked more akin to be some Third-rate Magus's abomination pet project.

"Hello," The Servant waved at the two with a kind smile. "I'm Servant Lancer, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can I ask which one of you is my Master?"

Kayneth reacted first. "Who the hell are you!? Where's Diarmuid?!" He shouted in complete frustration.

"Oh, that guy? I swapped places with him because the Grail demanded it." Lancer stated in a matter-of-fact tone while still smiling.

"What utter nonsense! I cannot believe that I have such a creature as my Servant!" Kayneth complained, not even caring that his words hurt Lancer.

The Heroic Spirit sniffled a bit. "You don't like me…?" She asked, at the point of crying.

"Uh, no, Lancer, that's not it, Kayneth is just throwing a little tantrum is all." Sola-Ui calmed the Servant down before directing a quick glare at her fiancee. "Kayneth, whether you like it or not, she is your Servant. The least you can do is show some respect." She scolded the blonde man.

Huffing, Kayneth turned away from the two females. "Very well, it matters not, we will move as planned, while it's an unexpected development, we will commence the fight once all Servants are summoned." Then he left, most likely to have a glass of wine to calm his nerves.

Sola-Ui turned to Lancer, who started to feel a little better. "So, are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Mmhmm, thank you very much, madam." Lancer nodded, her friendly smile appearing once more.

"Think nothing of it, so what is your identity? You are not Diarmuid so who are you?" The red-haired woman questioned.

"Onyxwind, that's who I am called." The pegasus Servant replied with a small giggle.

* * *

 **Matou Manor Basement**

Blood seeped out from Kariya Matou's left eye, destroyed by the consumption from the crest worms acting as artificial magic circuits. His working right eye was however disturbed and perplexed by the explosive entrance of the being summoned in front of him.

Zouken Matou, the bastard who had taken Sakura's innocence by defiling her with his accursed crest worms in the pit, could only look on in both amusement and slight frustration. The catalyst he had given his son was supposed to summon Lancelot du Lac as a Berserker-class Servant but the figure in front of him was anything but the Knight of the Lake.

For one, the Servant was a young Asian man of Chinese descent with short black hair, brown eyes, and had a thin body. His attire consisted of a black jacket that was over a blue v-neck shirt, blue jean pants, and white sneakers. There was a glint in his eyes that housed the madness of a Berserker but there was also a hidden anger in them and that anger was directed at Zouken.

"Well, it seems you've summoned a rather… interesting Servant, Kariya." Zouken sneered at the Heroic Spirit.

"Tell me something, are you Zouken Matou?" The Heroic Spirit questioned, surprising the old man.

"Why, yes I am." The old corpse responded.

The Servant growled. "Good," Then reached behind his back and brought out a freakishly large frying pan that had C4 laced on it. "Ka-blam!" Then slammed it down onto Zouken, making a rather bloody mess as the worms that made up Zouken's body were incinerated.

Kariya was shocked that the Heroic Spirit knew about his bastard father and even proceeded to crush him with a giant frying pan. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed before he convulsed as the crest worms began to wiggle in his body. Seems Zouken didn't really like that but he couldn't stop the smug grin appearing on his face when he witnessed the old vampire get flattened into a bloody smear.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hit that old fucker so bad." The Servant turned to the white-haired Master with a giddy grin. "I am Servant Berserker but you can call me Daozang and I guess you're my Master."

Kariya nodded in confirmation as he held up his good arm, the one with his Command Seals.

The image was that of a dragon with flame-like symbols behind it and another flame shooting out of the dragon's mouth.

"I am Kariya Matou, you Master. My body has brought you life and I request your services, Berserker." Kariya announced to his Servant.

"Okay, our pact is complete and now we can have some explosive fun!" Berserker stated in a cheerful manner as he looked down in the worm pit then cringed in disgust. "But first, I wanna do this." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a hand grenade then pulls the pin. "Fire in the hole!" He calls out before chucking it into the worm pit.

A few seconds later, both Kariya and Berserker were laughing loudly at the explosion that consumed practically all of Zouken's crest worms in the pit. The old man crying out in despair at the loss of his beloved worms.

* * *

 **Fuyuki City**

The teenager known as Ryuunosuke Uryuu stumbled over backwards, tripping over the decapitated head of one of his victims, dropping the book he had retrieved from his parents' house. He just assumed that he picked up a random book on the occult and not an actual book written by mages, namely his long time dead ancestors.

The circle made out of the blood and entrails from the family he slaughter lit the room up more than the television playing in the background. His hand burned as a tattoo of a holy cross with an x-mark behind it appeared on the back of the murderer's hand.

Seconds later, a figure appeared rose with their arms crossed. Once his eyes adjusted, Ryuunosuke looked upon a young man (or was it a woman?), it was hard to tell since the person's face was androgynous, the same could be said for the body as well. The person had short black hair and brown eyes. They wore a black robe fit only for a priest with a cross hanging around their neck.

"I am Servant Caster," The person introduced in a man's voice, confirming to the psychopath that it was a guy. "You have summoned me?"

"Awesome…" Ryuunosuke stared at the man in awe. "Are you a demon?"

Caster's response was to backhand the boy. "No, you fool! How dare you call a disciple of the Lord, a demon!" He shouted angrily at the teenager.

Ryuunosuke didn't understand why he was suddenly slapped or anything, he only understood the pleasure of dealing pain and suffering to others, and the man who struck him was capable of dealing out many bloody deaths.

"Hey, since you're here, do you want to kill this one for me, to start your revenge?" The murderer pointed at the terrified child from the family; left alive as insure if the 'demon' he summoned wanted a quick bite to eat.

Glancing at the boy, Caster's eyes softened before he returned a full glare at Ryuunosuke. "Why someone like you is a Master, I'll never understand but from now on, you will not murder anymore people. If you do then I'll have to punish you."

The Servant of Magic walked over to the boy, who began to scream in terror before calming down when he saw the Heroic Spirit's kind smile. "It's alright, you're safe now." Caster released the boy from his binds and lifted him up into his arms. The child hugged his savior as he bawled his eyes out, the Servant shushed the boy in a soothing voice.

Ryuunosuke could only watch in utter disbelief. The 'demon' he summoned didn't want to kill people? Did that mean he summoned a pansy for one? That sucked. "Hey, aren't you gonna kill him?" He asked.

Caster narrowed his eyes in anger and decided he had enough of this degenerate man's mouth. _"And a fire was kindled in their company; the flame burned up the wicked."_ Once those words were spoken, Ryuunosuke was completely engulfed in flames, the psychopath screaming in utter agony while Caster shielded the child's eyes from the murderer's burning corpse.

The Servant took the boy out of the burning house, shielding him from the licking embers that consumed the murder that happened this night but not before removing his 'former' Master's hand with the Command Seals on it and pocketing it in his robes.

The boy stopped crying and looked up at his savior. "W-who are you?" He asked.

Caster blinked at the child and grinned. "I am known as Gashadokuro Amanojaku or GA for short." He replied as he took the now orphaned child to an orphanage and hopefully, to find a new Master before his prana reserves were empty.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Kiritsugu Emiya, also known as the Magus Killer, was preparing for the Holy Grail War along with his wife, Irisviel von Einzbern. The Japanese man sought to save the world and grant it true peace so that his family may live happily in a world without pain and suffering.

He looked at his Command Seals. It was an image of a pair of eyes with slitted pupils that cried tears, looking almost like blood due to the color. There was also a set of blades behind the eyes, forming into a cross.

The Einzbern family had managed to collect one of the greatest artifacts in the use for their war. Avalon, the Scabbard of King Arthur. With that as the catalyst, the Einzberns would have the greatest warrior for the Saber Class and procure an edge in the war. Kiritsugu had prepared all the necessary requirements for the ritual in order to summon the King of Knights.

The Magus Killer had performed the incantation perfectly without hesitation as a brilliant flash of light came from the summoning circle as a figure rose from the crest.

There stood a young man of nineteen years with shoulder-length raven black hair, crimson red eyes, pale skin, and fanged teeth that were a pearly white. He was lean and muscular while he stood at a good six feet with a slightly feminine face that made him both beautiful and handsome. He wore a red t-shirt under a black leather vest that had three silver buckles running diagonally at the front, blue jean pants, red boots with three black straps on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and silver-rimmed goggles with red lens hanging around his neck.

Scanning his environment, the young man's crimson eyes bore into the Magus Killer's own. "So you're supposed to be my Master in this War. Well, at least I'm not with that psychopath." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Who are you?" Kiritsugu questioned with narrowed eyes as he slowly reached behind his coat for his handgun.

"I wouldn't do that. You'll only get yourself killed, old man." The raven-haired man remarked, his eyes glowing in the darkened room. "If you must know, I am the Servant you summoned. I'm part of the Saber Class."

"Um, you're Saber?" Irisviel asked in utter confusion. "But you don't even look like the King of Knights."

"Because I'm not, my legend is a lot different than that whiny blonde chick." Saber stated the motion with a slight hiss.

"But I see no sword on your person. Are you truly a Saber?" The Magus Killer questioned, both perplexed and relieved. The former at the fact the summoning gave him a different Servant while the latter was because that despite King Arthur being the strongest of the Saber Class, she was more attuned with chivalry which was something this world had dismissed long ago.

Sighing, Saber held out his hand before a weapon materialized in his palm.

The sword was an o-katana that was held by a pure black wooden scabbard with red Japanese kanji that Kiritsugu could translate into the words 'Bloody Moon'. The handguard looked like a wolf's open muzzle that was colored a gleaming silver, the tsuba was colored a dark red with the handle made from the same black wood as the scabbard, and the pommel possessed a jewel in a rhombus formation that was colored a ruby red. Saber unsheathed the sword to reveal a beautiful crimson blade that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Satisfied?" The Servant of the Sword questioned.

"Very." Kiritsugu held up his Command Seals. "I am Kiritsugu Emiya, your Master for the coming Holy Grail War. Do you accept this contract, Servant Saber?"

The crimson-eyed man blinked in silence before nodding. "The contract is accepted. For the rest of our time together, I will be your sword and shield. Whether I win this War or fall in battle, I am yours to command until the end." Saber sheathed his sword then gave his Master a courtesy bow.

"Well then, it's time to get to work." The Magus Killer stated.

"Yes, Master." Saber nodded, his expressionless features unwavering.

"By the way, who are you?" Irisviel asked innocently with a cute tilt of her head.

Saber lightly blushed but shook his head. "I've been called many names but you can call me Chris for short."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

From within Ryuudou Temple, a summoning circle long forgotten by the magi of ancient times had begun to activate.

The figure that rose from it was shadowed by the darkness within the room. Violet eyes flashed, scanning the area.

"It seems that I have been summoned into this world." A feminine voice echoed in the cavernous location. "The Grail War is about to begin."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter, hope I got the Servants' personalities right.**

 **Anyways, I'm sure some of you can guess who the mystery Servant is that was summoned in Ryuudou Temple but we'll save that for a later date.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter because right now, I'm going to sleep.**

 **Review and comment but no flames or criticisms or else you're dead.**

 **Ignored the warning? Then I don't care because I can do whatever the fuck I want.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	8. The Grail War Begins

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Fate/Writer.**

 **Let's skip all the bullshit and just go straight to the action and drama.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Writer**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Grail War Begins

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Saber watched as his Master, Kiritsugu, played with his daughter, Illyasviel. His knowledge of this world assisting him in the fact that it was not long before he and Irisviel had to leave for Japan.

His sensitive ears caught on to the sound of tea being poured in a cup. Glancing back, his crimson eyes found Irisviel setting two teacups, one for herself and one most likely for him. He also noticed the white dress that the homunculus wore, the area at her chest revealing some of her cleavage. Saber's cheeks were painted a light pink as he focused back on the sight of father and daughter playing.

"What's got you so interested outside, Saber?" The albino woman asked.

The Servant of the Sword was silent for a few seconds before his lips moved of their own accord. "It's interesting how a man like Kiritsugu can smile like this. I originally thought of him as a cold-blooded killer." He responded.

Irisviel walked up next to the Heroic Spirit, her eyes gazing upon her loving husband and adorable daughter. "Are you surprised?" She questioned.

"Not so much. You could say I've seen things like this before, I've just never given it thought." Saber replied.

"Well," The albino strode over to the coffee table where her tea was placed. "I can understand why you would think that."

Saber blinked. "Have I said something to offend you?"

"No, not at all. You were merely curious so I find it understandable." Irisviel waved off the Servant's concern while she applied honey to her tea.

"But you must have already seen my stats. You know what I am right now." Saber stated with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yes, and if you were alive now then the Church's Executors would most likely have hunted you down." The homunculus responded, a sorrowful smile on her face. "It's quite sad that you were summoned as a vampire."

"I wasn't always like this. My legend just pertains to me being a Dead Apostle." Saber explained. "In truth, this isn't even my real appearance."

"What do you mean?" Irisviel asked innocently.

"I mean to say is that I will be born in 1996 in October. My appearance was not like this." Saber answered. "I had brown hair and eyes, not raven black or crimson red."

"I see…" The homunculus muttered before smiling. "But, you're here now so it doesn't really matter what you look like."

Chuckling, Saber sat on the opposite couch from Irisviel and took his cup of tea then sipped it. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

Assassin looked upon his target's home with his grin still present. "This will be fun." He muttered as he stood outside the boundary fields that protected the gardens of the Tohsakas.

With a leap, Assassin took to the air then brandished a set of kunai which he threw separately at the podiums housing the glowing red jewels, shattering them instantly and disabling the fields around a bush that the Heroic Spirit landed in.

Assassin's eyes landed on the final jewel that sat in the center, a large amount of prana filled inside of it. He decided to test the barrier by flipping a small stone at it. The stone hit the barrier and was instantly disintegrated.

"Hmm, resourceful that Tohsaka guy is." Assassin mumbled to himself as he used his Presence Concealment to slip past the bounded field.

The Servant weaved past countless invisible lines that were part of the jeweled Magecraft in the manor's security system. Using a few more stones, Assassin managed to deflect and shatter a few more barriers that surrounded the jewel, allowing him access to it.

"Hmph," The Servant grinned. "This will be too easy and this is the moment that Archer 'kills' me." His hand grasped the jewel before a bullet pierced it and the jewel. Assassin released a cry of pain as he held his bleeding hand.

"Found you, dead man." Archer looked down at the wounded Servant with a sneer.

Assassin glared up at the Servant of the Bow. "Little bastard!" He growled.

"Ah, ah, ah, no need for name calling." Archer wiggled his index finger at Assassin before two .50 calibur Desert Eagles materialized in his hands. "Besides, you're just a corpse walking either way." He aimed his handguns down at the enemy Servant.

Assassin merely gave Archer the 'finger' until bullets pelted his body, blood splattering to the ground as the Servant of the Shadows collapsed on his back dead.

"Well, that was no fun at all." Archer said in a bored tone as he holstered his smoking handguns and looked at the familiars hiding in the forest. "Better remember this sight because this will be you next." With that said, Archer went into astral form.

Tokiomi, who had been watching the spectacle with a glass of red wine in hand, looked upon the sight of Assassin's defeat with a small grin. "Everything is proceeding as planned."

"So it would seem, Master." Archer materialized by the window with a book in hand. "I've got to say, Assassin is an amazing actor."

"You flatter me, Archer." Assassin spoke as he materialized on a comfy lounge chair, his grin present on his face. "The illusion worked off perfectly and now the other Masters will think I perished in the battle."

"You've both done a splendid job. You are truly worthy of being classified as both Archer and Assassin." Tokiomi stated as he sipped his wine.

"In the meantime, I've detected at least four familiars and a camera among them as well. They were at least watching the small battle between us, Master." Archer responded.

"So it would seem." Tokiomi thought it over before looking at both Servants. "In any case, you've performed admirably tonight so you may retire this evening."

Archer bowed before vanishing into his astral form with Assassin following along so that he can return to his own Master, Kirei.

The Tohsaka Head sat at his desk, setting his empty glass down while he contemplated future confrontations with the other Servants. "Now all we can do is sit and wait for the other Masters to reveal themselves."

* * *

 **Mckinzie Residence**

After disconnecting from the mouse familiar he had sent to spy on the Tohsaka Manor, Waver Velvet had a relieved look on his face. "Assassin was killed?! Hey, Rider, this is big news!" He exclaimed as he looked at his Servant. "One of the Seven is already out!"

Rider grabbed another cookie and munched on it while reading a manga book. "So it would seem." He muttered, in between bites.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Waver deadpanned.

"Yes, brat, I'm listening. Assassin's dead and I harbor a guess that Archer killed him, right?" Rider questioned, turning the page of his book.

"Well… yeah, I guess." Waver responded, a bit surprised that the Servant of the Saddle knew about it.  
"But how did you know?"

"If that's the case then Assassin isn't dead." Rider stated. "Likely, Archer's and Assassin's Masters are in an alliance with each other. This ploy was to make the Masters think that Assassin would be killed by Archer thereby having us drop our guard for fear of a sneak attack."

"That… actually makes sense." The young Magus placed a hand on his chin in thought. "But if that's true then could it mean that Tohsaka is confident in his Servant's abilities?"

"We won't know unless we face off against him." Rider stated, eating another cookie.

"I guess that's true." Waver mumbled before looking at the book in his Servant's hand. "What is that?"

"A manga that I purchased at a bookstore." Rider answered.

Waver blanched at the Heroic Spirit. "With what money!?"

"My own." Rider held up a wallet in his empty right hand, not even looking up at his Master then pockets his wallet into his coat.

"But how do you even have that?!" The young man exclaimed.

Rider merely shrugged. "I just do. Besides, I like to enjoy the little things."

* * *

 **Hyatt Hotel**

Kayneth had been contemplating on how to go about the Holy Grail War despite not receiving the Servant he wanted. His fiancee and Servant had left to do, Root knows what, out in the city. He was at first against it but resigned when Sola-Ui brought up a point that Lancer would keep her safe.

Through the eyes of his Servant, he could see Lancer in a park of sorts, playing with a few children as they laughed and giggled. The Heroic Spirit had managed to change her appearance to look human and wore modern day clothing to blend in.

It was a touching sight but Kayneth had no time for games. "Lancer, playtime is over. Return here with Sola-Ui at once." He ordered.

His Servant's mental groans were heard as she waved a few goodbyes to the children, who happily returned to their parents.

About an hour later, Sola-Ui and Lancer returned to the penthouse that Kayneth owned. His current situation being seated in a luxury chair while drinking a glass of fine white wine. "Finally, you've returned." The Head of the Archibald family stated.

"Yes, and I see you've enjoyed yourself, Kayneth?" Sola-Ui questioned in monotone. Her distaste for the man hidden in her breath.

"I suppose you could say that." The blonde man responded.

A knock was heard from the door as Lancer's armor materialized along with her spear. "Who goes there?" She demanded, her golden eyes glaring at the door.

"Servant Caster, I come in peace." Caster's voice spoke from the other side.

Kayneth shot up, ignoring the sound of his dropped glass shattering on the ground while Sola-Ui froze stiffly.

Lancer cautiously opened the door, her spear ready to skewer the Servant if he did not keep his word. Once fully opened, Lancer and Caster's eyes met. It was unnoticed by Kayneth and Sola-Ui but there was conflict between golden yellow and crisp brown eyes.

The Servant of the Spear relaxed her stance for a bit but kept her weapon out just in case. "Very well, you may enter."

"I thank you for your gracious invitation." Caster responded as he entered the room and looked upon both Kayneth and Sola-Ui. "Which one of you is the Master of Lancer?"

"That would be me, Caster. Speak now, why have you come here?" Kayneth questioned with his brows furrowed in suspicion.

"I require a Master myself since my last one was… inadequate." Caster answered while presenting the severed hand of Ryuunosuke that still possessed the Command Seals.

"And what happened to him?" Sola-Ui asked.

"I killed him." Caster replied in a blunt tone, shocking the three present in the room. "He was a psychotic murderer that had no chance of redemption in the realm of God."

"So why should we trust you? How do you know I won't just order Lancer to pierce your heart and be done with you?" Kayneth wondered.

"You can try if you can." Caster responded. "Whether or not you kill me, I will still be in the presence of the Lord's heavenly realm either way."

There was silence between all four individuals before Sola-Ui took a step towards Caster. "Very well, Caster, would you accept me as your Master?" She asked.

"What!?" Kayneth exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, you have a decent pool of mana that can at least keep my physical form anchored to this world." Caster presented the severed hand to Sola-Ui and witnessed the Command Seals appearing on her hand instead. "Our pact is complete, Master."

"Yah! I have a new friend!" Lancer cheered as she hugged Caster from behind, who blushed lightly at the feeling of his fellow Servant's voluptuous breast pressing against his back.

"P-please, Lancer, release me at once!" Caster exclaimed in embarrassment.

Kayneth facepalmed at the sight while Sola-Ui giggled in amusement.

* * *

 **Hayate's Cuisine**

"Oi, Daozang, got another order for some stir fry!" The manager, Hayate, called out to Berserker, who was dressed in a chef's outfit, as he cooked a large array of food on a few stoves.

"Coming up, sir!" Berserker responded as he took some vegetables and began to cut them expertly.

This event began when Berserker carried Kariya out of the Matou household. His Master had rarely eaten anything so the Servant took him to a restaurant and ordered enough food to feed a small army, half of which was already down in the white-haired man's stomach. The other half, Berserker had consumed.

Then came the bill to which both Master and Servant could not pay so Berserker made an exchange with the manager that he would be the cook of his establishment if he allowed him and Kariya to reside upstairs. He thanked his lucky stars that Hayate agreed to it and set about his now, part-time job, as a cook that earned the awe and respect of every customer that ate his food.

"Well, at least I've got time to kill until the actual battle." Berserker muttered as he continued his nightly duties in cooking.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Fuyuki City**

After departing the plane and leaving the airport, Saber, now going by the name Alex Alder as a cover name, was guarding Irisviel as part of his mission from Kiritsugu. The Servant was dressed in a full black suit with black gloves as well, giving him the appearance of a stereotypical bodyguard even black sunglasses to complete the look.

"Well, Saber, what do you think of Japan?" Irisviel asked, looking like a kid in a candy store as she looked in awe at all of the buildings in Fuyuki.

The Heroic Spirit chuckled at his charge's expression. "It's actually quite nice. I've been to Japan a few times but I just never tire of seeing it in all its glory." He replied.

The albino woman giggled at the Servant's response. "You sound like a little boy."

Saber pouted slightly. "You sound like a little girl in an ice cream shop." He retorted.

"Hey!" Irisviel puffed her cheeks at Saber as the two glared at each other before laughing in amusement at their mock anger with each other. Once they controlled their laughter, Irisviel looked upon her bodyguard with a smile. "Well, will you escort this lady along the city?"

Saber bowed like a gentleman while taking his charge's hand. "It would be my most distinguished honor, madam." Then placed a kiss upon her knuckles, eliciting a bright blush to appear on Irisviel's cheeks.

"My,my, such a gentleman." Irisviel replied in a nervous manner.

"It's how I was raised." Saber grinned before he was dragged into a clothes store, eliciting a small yelp to come out of his mouth.

The Servant of the Sword had spent an agonizing amount of time being dragged around like a pack mule. Irisviel loved Japan already and her bodyguard was the poor bastard that was forced to be a judge for when she tried on different outfits even ones that came from rather skimpy lingerie that had the pale Servant's face turning a bright crimson. He silently pleaded to any form of deity to end this torture and was quite relieved that Irisviel had finally grown a bit thirsty through all the exploring.

The duo had entered a small cafe that was quite busy. A waitress dressed in a maid costume bowed at the two. "Welcome, please follow me to your seats." She said as she led the two at an empty table.

Irisviel had ordered a coffee while Saber requested tea to the waitress, who blushed at the sight of the young man's beautiful yet handsome features.

"Saber…" The Servant in question looked at his charge when she spoke. "Do you dislike Kiritsugu?" She asked after the waitress returned with their drinks.

"What do you mean?" Saber questioned as he reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a vial of blood which he poured a few drops in then sealed it with its cork.

The albino homunculus placed in two sugars in her coffee and bit of cream then mixed it with a small spoon. "Well… Whenever you speak to him, it's like you despised him. As if he were the cause of some great agony to you."

Sighing, Saber dipped in a little amount of honey into his tea then mixed it. "It's not as if I don't like him, it's just that despite him being both an assassin and an idealist, I just can't accept his way of thinking. Sacrifice the few so the many can live on. I would do everything in my power to save lives even at the cost of my own if I must but I would never sacrifice the lives of others. It disgusts me to no end."

A sad smile crosses Irisviel's features as she looked out the window. "I see. I can sense that you're filled with so much pain and sorrow at the very thought of sacrificing others." Her gaze went back to her coffee which she sips from. "It actually kind of scares me if your previous life possessed this sort of hatred."

"Irisviel…" Saber placed a comforting hand on his temporary Master's hand, who blushed at the contact, and looked at one another in the eye. "Whatever happens from here on out, just know that I will see you live through this ordeal." He vowed.

"Saber…" The albino woman looked at the vampire in awe, her blush spreading a bit at the sight of the kind smile that showed on his beautiful face. Irisviel smiled in return and nodded. "Thank you, Saber. Please, lend us your strength and help my husband's wish come true."

Saber grimaced inwardly but externally, he nodded in determination. "You wish is my command, milady." He responded like a true knight.

Irisviel giggled at the young man's gestures as the duo continued to drink their beverages, exchanging small talk and having a few laughs as well. Along the way, Saber's eyes turned to look out the window until his breath hitched and his pupils widened in shock.

Walking past the windows was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair in a braid and violet eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse, a dark purple mini skirt, black stockings, and black boots.

To Saber, the woman looked the very definition of a virgin saint. He could feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest while heat traveled to his cheeks.

"Saber?" Irisviel started, wondering what was wrong with the Servant.

"Huh?" Saber looked at the albino woman with a confused blink.

Irisviel scrounged her face a bit in suspicion. "What were you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing!" The vampire responded a bit too quickly. He drank his tea to stem off the growing blush on his features.

The homunculus wanted to press the young man a bit more but decided to let it pass as the two drank their beverages in silence.

Meanwhile outside the cafe, the blonde-haired woman had glanced at the duo from a distance. She felt the prana within Saber and deduced that he was a Heroic Spirit. The white-haired woman, the homunculus, was the catalyst for the Lesser Grail.

Ruler turned away from the sight of the two and continued on through her small exploration of the city. She didn't even notice the fact that her cheeks had been colored a light pink after seeing Saber's face.

* * *

 **Night - The Beach**

Night had shown across all of Fuyuki.

Irisviel watched from a small hill to look at the ocean, the wind blowing through her hair as she looked at the rising moon in utter amazement. "It's wonderful." She softly spoke. "Almost like a mirror that reflects the night sky." She smiled at the sight then proceeded to remove her shoes.

Saber caught up to his charge and looked on as the albino woman playfully placed her feet in the water. It was almost like a fairy was dancing along the small crashing waves with the moon in the background providing a spotlight.

The Dead Apostle honestly thought that Irisviel looked quite beautiful at this time of the night. A small grin etched its way onto his face before his thoughts traced back to the blonde woman he noticed by the cafe. He had a feeling he remembered her but he could not understand where, his memory was a bit fuzzy on the girl but he felt as if he knew her.

"It's fun to walk around a strange and wondrous new town accompanied by a gallant gentleman." Irisviel complimented her bodyguard.

The Heroic Spirit's small grin widened at the praise. "I appreciate the compliment. I'm proud I could be your escort, madam." He bowed with his right hand placed at his heart.

"You were absolutely perfect, Saber." The woman's smile positively glowed in the moonlight which brought a small blush of embarrassment to Saber's face. "You really were the most wonderful knight a girl could ever hope for."

"You honor me, milady." Saber replied, bowing once more like a gentleman.

Silence greeted the two except for the light waves crashing against the sand until Irisviel decided to ask, while looking at the moon, "Saber, do you like the sea?"

"Huh?" Saber released quietly before looking at the moon, a silent look on his pale features. "I guess so. I've never once thought about it since I've always been inland." He looked at the palm of his glove covered hand. "Now, I can no longer touch it due to my vampirism. The feel of the cool waves against my skin or the comforting thoughts I would receive from it."

"I see," Irisviel responded while the water rose to her bare ankles. "I suppose I feel bad to bring that up since you seem so young to be a vampire and water is a symbol of purity. I guess I didn't choose my words right when I asked you that question."

"It's fine, it no longer matters to me." The Servant assured his charge as he took out a vial of blood, uncorked it, and downed the contents in a single gulp. "Though having to drink blood from a bag leaves a slight tang in my mouth."

"Does blood taste good to vampires?" The homunculus questioned.

Shrugging, Saber pocketed the empty vial into his coat. "It varies to say the least. If I had to say anything, blood packets taste pretty much like candied sour cherries."

Irisviel looked at the Heroic Spirit with a confused look. "Would you drink my blood?"

"Only if the situation calls for it and if I have your permission. I won't drink a person's blood unless I have their blessing." Saber grimaced at the thought of other vampires. "It makes me seem like a ravenous beast instead of a gentleman."

Irisviel nodded in understanding as she turned back to look at the calming ocean while Saber watched over his charge. Suddenly, a prana surge drew a small gasp of surprise from the Servant as he descends down the cliff and gently grasps the woman's arm. "Irisviel…" He started.

"An enemy Servant?" She asked, not once looking away from the sight.

"Yes, it seems to be calling itself out from the shadows." The vampire replied. "The location seems to be coming from a pier near the docks, it's inviting us for a little duel."

Irisviel lightly smiled. "How thoughtful, they wish to decide on the battlefield." She glanced back at Saber. "Shall we take it up on its invitation?"

The Servant grinned ferally, his fangs flashing against the lunar rays of the moon. "I'd like nothing better." He answered.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Bridge**

"Come on, Rider, let's get down from here." Waver whined in complete fear as cars passed by the hidden Master and Servant from below.

The Servant of the Saddle glanced at his Master with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, kid, but this is the best vantage spot to survey the whole city."

"I'm leaving! Right now!" The young magus shouted while tears started to burn in his eyelids. "Please, take me back down! I can't handle this!"

"Calm down, once I'm down with my observations then we can leave and to make it up to you, I'll buy you an ice cream." Rider stated.

"I wanna go back to England…" Waver mumbled before glaring comically at his Servant. "And I'm not a child, dammit!" A gust of wind forces the boy to cling onto Rider with a girly yelp.

Sighing, Rider gestured to the pier. "Look, two Servants are already starting to make themselves known. The battle is about to begin."

Waver looked at the pier, his current fear replaced by curiosity.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Pier**

Saber and Irisviel walked past many shipping containers before a female's voice echoed in the air. "Greetings, I've been waiting a long time for an opponent to show up." The Servant and pseudo-Master look around for the source until Saber's sensitive ears caught the sound of footprints, drawing his and Irisviel's attention forward. "Too bad most of the other Masters are acting like a bunch of cowards. All except you."

The figure that walked out of the shadows was Lancer, her spear held firmly in her right hand but what surprised Saber the most was the fact that the Servant was an anthro pegasus.

The female's golden eyes shined with excitement as she grinned at the vampire. "I can sense a lot of mana from you. I'm to guess that you're Saber?" She asked.

Said Servant narrowed his eyes as he kept Irisviel back for protection. "So what if I am? I could be Rider or Berserker or maybe even Archer."

The pegasus giggled before leveling an accusing glare at the young man. "Don't lie, we both know that you can't hide your true Class."

"Hmph, so it seems. Yes, I am Saber and I harbor a guess that you're Lancer?" Saber questioned.

"Why yes I am, thank you for noticing." Lancer winked at the Servant of the Sword, who remained stoic to the gesture. Lancer twirled her spear around then got into her combat stance, waiting for her opponent.

Saber's glare hardened as prana began to flow from his form, dispelling his previous clothes for the ones he was summoned in with the added addition of a black metal clawed gauntlet on his left arm with an elongated shoulder pauldron and black steel greaves on his legs. His sword within its scabbard materialized in his left hand. He gripped the handle and pulled the crimson blade fully out of its sheath.

Irisviel looked on at the two Servants that were eagerly awaiting the chance to do battle. "Please, be careful, Saber. I can use my healing magic to act as combat support for you but more than that, Saber…"

"Don't worry," Saber interrupted the homunculus. "I understand. Leave Lancer to me." His eyes hardened while his grip on Bloody Moon tightened. "Just watch my back, madam, and I shall be the winner of this battle."

"Very well, I will, Saber." Irisviel replied with a determined expression. "Now grant me victory in this fight."

"As you wish, milady." Saber raked his clawed gauntlet across his blade, sparks flying off while his eyes glowed and the pupils became slits.

Both Lancer and Saber locked eyes then in a swift step, they were clashing with their blades. A small shockwave blasting around them from the impact as both Servants gritted their teeth at the other.

Meanwhile, standing on a crane, Assassin looked upon the quarreling Servants with his maddening grin still present.

A few feet away, Ruler stepped into the pier, she was clad in a black dress with bits of armor, a long dark purple skirt, black stockings, silver gauntlets, black boots covered with silver armor, and what could be described as a tiara on her head. Hanging on her hip was an intricate Estoc sword, a weapon used mainly for fencing and piercing flesh.

"So now it all begins." Ruler muttered, a grimace on her beautiful face.

* * *

 **Ryuudou Temple**

The Holy Grail was excited…

The first battle between the two Servants it brought from the other world has now begun.

It would feed quite well once it absorbed their souls… That is, until it read the memories of all seven Servants and realised that each one had no desire for the Grail. Some even wanted to destroy it… It did not like that…

How dare these insufferable mortals threaten its existence?!

This act of rebellion shall not go unpunished, but how to do so? That is the question…

…

Of course, it possess the Heaven's Feel so why not just make it more interesting by sending a few Heroic Spirits to eliminate these other ones with the promise of their wish being granted. It would be splendid to see and quite satisfying once the seven it mistakenly chosen finally perished.

Then once the Grail appears and a wish is granted, it will consume all of mankind. Drowning it in hellfire and shadow.

Angra Mainyu chuckled maddeningly as its plan began first by summoning the original seven that were to go to the Masters.

Seven magic circles appeared and seven figures materialized into the physical plane only there was a small problem with them.

Artoria Pendragon, also known as King Arthur of Camelot, had changed drastically. Her skin like that of snow, her hair taking on a paleish blonde color, and her eyes had turned into a fierce yellow. Her armor, which was supposed to be the symbol of her purity, now was blackened and grey with red trace lines appearing on the bodysuit underneath. The sword she held, Excalibur the Sword of Promised Victory, had now been tainted by sin becoming a blade of black and blood red filled with malevolent energy, Excalibur Morgan.

Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk and the first Hero to ascend to the Throne, was no longer a handsome man with blonde spiky hair but now a beautiful woman with back-length golden hair and slightly large eyes. Her armor had taken on a feminine appearance with the chestplate looking bigger as well to symbolize that she might possess a larger bust behind it. But like her male counterpart, she was just as much as an arrogant spoiled brat.

Diarmuid the First Knight of Fianna had been blackened by the summoning, his greenish outfit now a sinful black while Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe were clenched firmly in his hands.

Iskander, the King of Conquerors, who was known to be quite boisterous, now had a grim look on his face and his eyes a dark violet.

Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Hundred-faced Assassin, appeared with a black cloak around his shoulders and his arm was a sickening shadow that released dark whisps in the air. The skull mask on his face providing a more sinister outlook.

Lancelot hadn't really changed except for the large amount of killing intent radiating from his body.

Bluebeard… well, he's just Bluebeard.

The Grail had succeeded in bringing these seven Servants to life but now it would need to fuel them with enough prana to last until its awakening so by using its corrupted miasma, a figure rose from the shadows.

A man with bronze skin, soulless black eyes, shaggy black hair, and tattoos covering his entire body. The only form of clothing he wore was the dirty red waist skirt that covered his lover modesty, grey bandages on his forearms and feet, and a red headband tied messily to his forehead.

"Greetings, I'm sure you all realize the task you've been given and the promises granted to you if you complete the task." The man spoke to which the seven listened intently. "Well, kill the Servants who took your place in the Grail War and you shall be granted your wish."

All seven of the dark Servants had maniacal grins on their faces.

"Now get your asses moving, I'm feeding you all as much mana I can but you'll have to look for other sources as well for a recharge." The tanned man stated as the seven Servants vanished into their astral forms.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and the War begins.**

 **Here's an update, I'm doing two adult fics as well as a Naruto, Evangelion, and Highschool DxD fic each upcoming as well.**

 **The next update on a story is for Gundam League then War Gods of Beacon.**

 **Review and comment on this chapter but no flames or criticisms or else I'll kick your asses.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I just don't care at all, bitches.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	9. Clash of the Servants

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Fate/Writer.**

 **Let's skip all the bullshit and just go straight to the action and drama.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Writer**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Clash of the Servants

* * *

 **Fuyuki Pier**

The sounds of steel clanging upon steel rang in the night as Saber and Lancer were locked in a deadly confrontation with one another.

Crimson red glaring into golden yellow as the two Servants withdrew from each other, entering their stances with firm expressions on their faces.

"I have to say, you're not at all who I was expecting to see as a Saber." Lancer complimented with a small grin.

"Hmph," Saber scoffed, tightening the grip on his sword. "The same could be said for me. I expected the First Knight of Fianna, not a humanized pegasus."

Lancer pouted slightly. "That's not a nice thing to say to a lady."

"Apologies but right now, I have to end your life so forgive me if I seem a bit rude." The vampire remarked as he lunged at his opponent, who hastily brought her spear up to deflect a strike that threatened to remove her head.

Lancer lashed out with a kick to Saber's side, receiving a grunt of displeasure to escape from the vampire's lips. The Servant of the Sword brought his sword up in a vertical slash but the pegasus quickly backpedalled to avoid the crimson blade. Using this chance, Saber lunged forward with the tip of his weapon aimed to pierce Lancer's heart only for it to miss as the female Servant sidestepped the attack and slammed the pole of her weapon onto the vampire's back.

Saber quickly threw his foot out to retaliate against his opponent, his boot crashing into Lancer's guard with the strength behind it sending her skidding back.

The female pegasus released a small cough as the wind that was knocked out of her came back anew. "You're pretty good, Saber." She complimented.

Saber gave the woman no response, only a cold glare as he brought his blade up to attack again.

"Fine, be that way." Lancer grumbled as the two Servants clashed once more. Irisviel, watching the battle intently, hoped that Saber would be victorious before Kiritsugu and Maiya eliminated Lancer's Master.

Meanwhile, Assassin watches the duel with an amused grin. "Hmm, so these Servants aren't the same ones from the series. How interesting." He whispered before glancing at the shadows to see Lancer's Master, Kayneth on the roof of a warehouse. With another look, the Servant noticed two figures, a man and a woman, both were carrying firearms. "It would be so easy to just kill them here and now."

He knew his orders and while he would like to just troll the utter crap out of these new Servants, he couldn't disobey his Master. Assassin's eyes lingered onto the form of the Einzbern homunculus, a woman whose appearance is practically fairy-like, reminded him of his long deceased lover. How beautiful and innocent she was before her time in the world of the living had passed.

Assassin rubbed the silver ring on his finger, his expression becoming one of sorrow before focusing back on the battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Berserker…" Kariya started as his Servant appeared. "When Tokiomi's Servant appears, kill him. I don't care how you do it just destroy Archer until there is nothing left of him."

"You got it, Master." Berserker grinned dangerously as he vanished into his astral form to carry out his orders.

The Matou Master had a rather insane grin as he could almost picture his Servant squeezing the life out of Archer. He would not rest until he made Tokiomi suffer for for all the pain that Sakura had to endure, the things that were worse than death in the Matou clan.

* * *

 **Pier**

"Shit!" Saber cursed as he angled his head to avoid the silver pike of Lancer's weapon. While he could overpower the pegasus in terms of strength, when it comes to speed, she had the advantage. What was worse was the fact that since the spear was silver it must have been blessed.

Lancer giggled at her opponent. "What's the matter, Saber? Getting tired?" She taunted before thrusting her spear once more towards the vampire's head.

Growling in irritation, Saber leaned back to avoid the troublesome weapon but the blade still managed to nick his cheek. While he was leaning back, the Servant of the Sword performed a cartwheel kick, sending Lancer's arm back as Saber regained his footing.

He placed a hand on his cheek, feeling a dribble of blood flow down. It wasn't deep and would heal in a few seconds thanks to the perks of his Vampirism. He needed to feed, his strength was starting to fade little by little. If this battle continued then Saber was guaranteed to fall.

"Saber! Are you alright?" Irisviel shouted to him in concern as she sent a bit of mana to heal the Servant's wounds.

"I'm fine but I think I'm in trouble." Saber responded.

"Can you still fight?" The albino woman asked in concern.

"Yes, I can." Saber nodded as he stepped forward with his sword ready to attack once more.

The result between the two Servants' had left the road and storage containers damaged beyond reason. Cracks and small fissures formed upon the asphalt with large dents from impacts of either body or boots on the containers.

Lancer grinned at her fellow Servant. "You know, even though you're not the fighter I was expecting, you really are quite a worthy opponent." She complimented.

Saber showed a small grin as well. "You honor me with your words, Lancer. I do not know who you are but I'm quite grateful to have such a strong spearwoman to fight. You must have been a proud and noble warrior in life."

The pegasus shrugged. "Well, something like that. Now that I think about it, your appearance reminded me of an old friend who'd write tales of one such as you."

The Servant of the Sword's eyes widened slightly but remained narrowed. 'Does she know my identity? Have I met her before?' He thought with his grip on his sword tightening.

"That's enough fun for now, Lancer." A man's voice echoed in the pier.

Irisviel looks around in shock. "Lancer's… Master?"

"Do not allow this battle to go on." Kayneth spoke, amplifying his voice with the use of a simple Reinforcement. "Saber is a formidable opponent. Eliminate him at once. You may use your Noble Phantasm."

Saber readies himself for his opponent's attack while Irisviel looked at the Servant with worry etched on her graceful features.

Lancer, meanwhile, giggles then stares straight at Saber with a predatory gaze. "As you command, my Master." The spear she held in her hands now began to possess a ferocious aura, one that was filled with both light and darkness. "Let's continue our dance, handsome." She winked at Saber then spreads her wings and flies towards the vampire.

'Is this her Noble Phantasms?' Saber thought as his instincts quickly told him to move. He easily sidesteps the spear as it struck the ground, sending pieces of rubble and dust to erupt from the impact. The vampire smirked at his opponent's misfortune. 'Now's my chance!' He shouted in his head, ready to finish off Lancer before blood erupted from his side. "What!?" He exclaimed.

"Surprised, Saber?" Lancer questioned as she brought up her spear to reveal that there was blood on its pike.

"How… I know I dodged it." Saber muttered in disbelief as he placed a hand on his wound.

Irisviel quickly used her healing magic to seal up Saber's wounds but found a problem within his body. "Saber… I feel as though you've lost a quarter of the mana in your body."

The vampire narrowed his eyes as his mind raced with the possibilities of how he was injured. He knew he avoided the attack so how…

He realized that before he dodged the blow, he remembered his shadow being struck in the same area that his wound was located. The unexpected prana loss also raised a large warning flag as Saber glared hard at his opponent. "So that's it, your spear can pierce a person's shadow, draining them of their mana and wounding them when it hits."

Lancer grinned as she twirled her weapon with one hand then shouldered it. "Very perceptive, Saber. Yes, it's true about my weapon's abilities so no matter how much you run whether I strike you or your shadow, you're as good as finished. It would be in your best interest to surrender now."

"Do not mock me, woman!" Saber growled. "I will not be beaten even if your spear drains me of my mana. I'll take you down and rid myself of that accursed Grail."

Lancer blinked in confusion while Irisviel, Kayneth, Maiya, and even Kiritsugu looked at the Servant in surprise. "What do you mean, Saber?" The pegasus questioned.

"I mean what I mean, I'm only here so that I can destroy the Holy Grail." Saber declared which caused many onlookers, be they Servant or Master, to look at the vampire in shock.

"But… Saber, don't you have a wish?" Irisviel asked, surprised that her friend would want to destroy the very thing that Masters and Servants fought for in every Grail War.

"Why would I wish upon something that was tainted during the last War?" Saber questioned.

"So you know as well?" Lancer asked.

Saber nodded. "And I'm sure the other Servants that are watching also know. Isn't that right, Assassin?"

Creeping laughter broke out in the night air as Assassin, appeared in front of the two Servants. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Like anyone who hasn't seen the Fourth Grail War would be stupid to think that Assassin would die just like that." Saber stated.

Assassin broke out into a mad grin despite his Master telling him to remain hidden, he wanted to see how this new Saber had knowledge on the Fourth War. "Then you can already guess that the rest shall appear, am I correct?"

"Quite so, Assassin." Another voice echoed as Caster stepped out of the shadows with a firm look on his androgynous features.

"Ah, the femboy graces us with his presence." Assassin remarked in a mocking tone.

Caster's right eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "I will let that insult pass, Assassin. Do not tempt me to have to bloody my hands."

The Servant of the Shadows pouted like a child. "Hmph, you're no fun."

A fierce neighing sound could be heard as a white pegasus with blue wings and a golden horn landed in between the gathered Servants. Sitting upon the beast was Rider and his Master, Waver, who looked a bit green in the light.

"A-a pegasus?" Irisviel wondered in surprise.

"What's up." Rider waved at the four Servants in a casual manner.

"I see that you've finally appeared, Rider." Caster stated as he folded his arms behind his back.

"Well, I wanted to get in on the action at least but it seems Saber's little declaration has caused a bit of a disturbance." The Servant of the Saddle remarked.

"Fuck off, Rider." Saber responded by giving the man the 'finger'.

"Heh, I actually thought you guys would just go about killing each other." Archer grinned, appearing on a street light.

"W-what the hell are you thinking doing such a stupid stunt like this, you idiot!" Waver shouted at Rider before being flicked on the forehead. "Ouch!"

"Sorry about that, my Master is pretty balless." Rider scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin.

Waver furiously gripped Rider's coat. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

The Servants turned out the coming bullshit that would be spouted out by Kayneth's mouth, each of them feeling sorry for Waver since he looked close to pissing his pants until Rider spoke. "Ah, shut the hell up, Dickless the Clown!"

This drew a resounding gasp from Lancer's Master and maybe a giggle from Irisviel as the Servant continued. "While it would be true that I could have been your Servant, I find it laughable that I would ever consider you a Master when you hide in the shadows like a coward! Sure, Waver is gutless himself but at least he had the balls to come with me to the battlefield!"

Assassin outright laughed. "Oh God, that was hilarious!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain." Caster scolded in a blank tone.

"Piss off, femboy." Assassin grinned.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my friend!" Lancer pouted cutely as she wrapped her arms around Caster's left arm which was squeezed between her sizable breasts.

Caster, for his part, blushed up a storm. "L-Lancer, please remove yourself from me! This is embarrassing as it is!" He stuttered.

"Oh? Is something going on between you two?" Archer asked with a sly grin.

Both Caster and Lancer blushed brightly. "S-Shut up!" They both yelled.

"Enough teasing them, Archer. Why have you come? Did Tokiomi order you so?" Rider questioned.

"Nope, I'm here of my own accord because I wanted to meet the new Servants." Archer responded with a grin.

"That's just freaking stupid." Saber deadpanned.

"Bite me, Saber." The Servant of the Bow flipped the vampire off.

"Don't tempt me." The vampire warned, his eyes glaring at the man like a food source.

"Lancer, what are you doing!? Fight!" Kayneth ordered from his overview of the Servants' discussion.

"Sorry, Master, but I'm not fighting right now so please let me speak in a civil manner unless proven otherwise." The anthromorph replied with a small grin.

Kayneth gritted his teeth and was about to use a Command Seal but decided to see how things would play out in this strange gathering.

Kiritsugu couldn't believe his eyes, never in all of Magus history has there ever been a Heroic Spirit who would openly declare he would destroy the Holy Grail. The last bit he heard about it being tainted drew question marks in his head but the Magus Killer was silently furious about this unexpected development. If it was true then all that he was trying to accomplish would be for nothing. No, he would not be deterred from his goal! He'll see just for himself if the Grail is tainted or not once he acquires it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Kariya leaned against a wall, holding his numbed arm while a manic grin appears on his face. "Kill them all." He ordered.

His Servant receiving the command as well as the effects of the Mad Enchantment as his hunt for the other Servants led him to the pier. His quarry in sight, he readied an explosive to make a grand entrance.

* * *

 **Present**

A flash of light caught the attention of the Servants and Masters, who looked to see a grandeur spectacle of explosives erupting from the far side of the pier. Coming out of the roaring flames was Berserker with the corners of his eyes possessing burning cracks and his pupils shrunk to show that he was under the Mad Enchantment spell.

"Berserker…?" Irisviel muttered in disbelief.

"No way. Is that really the Heroic Spirit of the Berserker class?" Waver questioned loudly.

Berserker reared his head back and released a bestial roar that sounded more like a mad cackle from a psychopath.

"I get the feeling he's not here for small talk." Assassin grinned snidely.

Rider gave Assassin a deadpanned look. "What was your first clue?"

Archer glanced down at the Mad Servant, noticing that he was looking at him with a murderous glint in his deranged eyes. "The fuck you looking at, punk?" He questioned before materializing two handguns. One of ivory silver in his left hand and another of ebony black in the right. "Why don't you dance for me, Berserker?" Then proceeded to pull the triggers, firing large heated rounds at the flashy Servant.

Berserker, summoning his giant frying pan, deflects the bullets and brings out a semtex grenade. Pressing the button to activate it, he throws the explosive at Archer.

Using the perceptiveness of his assigned class, Archer brought his silver gun up and fired a single bullet that pierced the grenade. The effect was instantaneous as the semtex exploded in mid-air with smoke covering the area.

Saber quickly stood in front of Irisviel to protect her should Berserker try and harm her with Rider doing the same for Waver.

Berserker appears out of the smoke, gripping his giant weapon then slams it down on Archer, who quickly used his pistols to block the attack. The pressure began to build for the Servant of the Bow, bracing his feet began to wear out the street light he stood upon.

"You're pretty good, Berserker." Archer gritted his teeth in concentration as he and his opponent separated, landing on the ground with their weapons at the ready. "But let's see if you can stand up to this." Dispersing his current armaments, Archer brings up a pair of machine gun pistols preferably the Beretta Model 93R with extended clips. "Come get some, bitch."

Growling, Berserker holstered his frying pan and held out his hand, materializing an XM25 CDTE grenade launcher. A maniacal grin appeared on Berserker's face as he aimed the weapon at Archer. "Boom." He whispered then pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" Archer cursed as he dived out of the way of the explosive while returning fire with his Berettas, taking cover behind a few storage containers.

"How the hell does Berserker have something that high-tech?" Kiritsugu muttered to himself since he's never seen a weapon such as the one that Berserker wielded. He figured that since the seven chosen were irregulars that there was a chance that some had used firearms but never before had he seen a Servant use a type of grenade launcher that looked to be decades more advanced. "Maiya, keep watch on Assassin, I'll try to find Berserker's Master."

"Understood." His partner responded cooly on the other side of the communicator.

Archer ejected the clips of his Berettas and slammed another set in before ducking his head as another explosive round passed over him. "I think I got a bit overconfident." He muttered, returning fire with his handguns.

Berserker took the shots without much difficulty and merely grinned at the pathetic attempts to pierce his skin. With the Mad Enchantment active, his stats have all been boosted to near A-rank standards so unless his opponent had a powerful Noble Phantasm, they were in some deep shit.

The Mad Servant fired another round from his grenade launcher, the explosive destroying Archer's cover as he backpedalled away from Berserker. Taking the chance, Berserker unfurled his massive frying pan then with a single step, he dashed towards the Servant of the Bow with speed like that of a Lancer-class. He roared, slamming his weapon down.

The brown-haired Heroic Spirit quickly rolled out of the way and tried to bring his Berettas up to fire point-blank at Berserker, but did not count for him to swing his pan which struck Archer in the chest as he was sent sprawling across the ground. He spat out a bit of blood and held his chest, most likely that a few of his ribs were broken.

"Now you die!" Berserker forced out despite his Mad Enchantment slowly eroding his mind. He hefted his frying pan over him, ready to bring an end to Archer only for a crimson blade to interject and stop the attack.

"That's enough, Berserker!" Saber growled, pushing back with all his strength.

The Mad Servant merely growled at the vampire and tried to push back but found that even with his newly enhanced strength, Saber was matching his as well.

The two Servants glared at each other while Archer looked on in bewilderment. "Why would he…?" He started before he felt the power of his Master's Command Seal ordering him to withdraw. "Seems I'll be turning in for the night. Ciao, everyone!" He casually waved at the other Servants before disappearing into golden particles.

Lancer glanced at Caster and Rider. "So do we intervene?" She asked.

The two Servants shrugged, unsure of how to proceed while Assassin merely watched the spectacle with an amused grin.

Meanwhile, Saber ducked under Berserker's frying pan then drew his sword to cut the Mad Servant but he was nimble enough to weave away from the crimson blade.

Berserker materialized a hand grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at Saber. In three seconds, the explosive sent the vampire colliding with the steel storage containers, no doubt leaving a human-shaped sent in the metal.

"Crazy bastard!" Saber growled as he recovered from his current position in the steel walls and readied his weapon, about to unleash one of his sword techniques upon Berserker… before a golden short spear pierced his left hand.

"What the hell!?" Kiritsugu quietly exclaimed as he changed his focus to seven new arrivals that strolled down the asphalt. His years of being an assassin had warned him right there and then that these newcomers were here for only one thing, to kill.

"Who dares to traverse on this battle!" Kayneth shouted in frustration.

The seven unknowns were revealed to be the Servants were supposed to be intended for the Fourth Grail War only now they possessed dark auras and malevolent appearances.

"Apologies, I was aiming for your head, Saber." Diarmuid grinned deviously at the wounded Servant, who gripped his bleeding hand.

"How the…? How are they here?!" Assassin questioned, his once ever smiling features now taking on one of shock and disbelief.

Gilgamesh sneered at the Servants that were gaping in disbelief. "Mongrels, how dare you take the king's place in this Grail War. For this injustice, I will see to it that you all burn." She declared.

"Great, just what we need. A bitchy Gilgamesh." Rider facepalmed.

The genderbent King of Heroes eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You would dare slander me? The One True King!" Behind her, the Gate of Babylon opened to reveal twenty Noble Phantasms.

"Technically, you'd be called a queen." Lancer pointed out.

Before the Dark Servants could attack, a female figure stood between them. "Enough!" The light revealing the person to be Ruler, clad in her armor and battle dress. The action alone forced the seven Dark Servants to stop in their tracks. "Why are their more Servants in this Grail War?"

Arturia, deciding to be the spokesperson, stepped forward. "We desire the Grail and as such, we were given the task to eliminate the chosen Servants." She gestured to the six in front of them.

"That's unacceptable! This inaction will not be tarnish!" Ruler remarked, bringing her left hand up to bear as a pair of Command Seals began to glow. "As the mediator and a Servant of the Ruler-class, I order you to leave immediately." She invoked the command but found that the Dark Servants were grinning at her maliciously. "W-What trickery is this!?"

"This trickery is the work of me, little girl." A lazy voice spoke in an ethereal tone. "You see, these Servants before you were summoned by the Grail to do but one thing… to kill the other Servants."

"But the rules…" Ruler muttered, disbelief written on her beautiful features.

"Hey, rules were made to be broken, sister." The voice stated and everyone could tell that the owner was shrugging.

"Then that means…" Ruler trailed on while Avenger finished. "That these Servants only obey the Grail's will. Gilgamesh, if you'd be a dear, show these fools the power of the One True King."

The female King of Heroes scoffed but nodded all the same. "Very well," Her reptilian-like red eyes landed on Ruler, the girl looking afraid right now. "Die, you worthless mongrel." Then the storm of blades from the Gate of Babylon launched at blonde woman.

Ruler closed her eyes, expecting sharp metal to pierce her flesh before the sounds of another metal weapon clanged against countless others. Opening her violet eyes, Ruler was greeted to the sight of Saber in front of her, his left hand limp on his side with blood dripping down the clawed gauntlet while his right fiercely gripped his sword. "W-Why did you…?" She breathed out.

"You were in trouble and this was the best course of action. I don't like to see a woman get hurt so allow me to protect you." The vampire responded, his eyes glowing a bright red as he placed his injured hand on the blade of his Bloody Moon. The crimson weapon absorbing the blood began to glow a dark red.

"Don't leave me out, Saber." Lancer remarked, standing by his side with her spear at the ready.

Rider walks to the vampires other side, cracking his knuckles. "I always wanted to fight the King of Conquerors."

"Might as well help, it wouldn't be any fun if my new victims were killed by a bunch of losers." Assassin grinned, producing a pair of kunai in both hands.

Caster appeared with a bible in hand. "The good Lord will have to forgive me, for I am about to commit a sin."

Berserker released a growl as he held his giant frying pan in his right hand while a semtex was in his left.

"Well, since you all want to die that bad, I suppose we'll oblige you." Avenger stated from his hiding place, snapping his fingers as the seven Dark Servants prepared their weapons.

"Bring it on, freaks!" Lancer exclaimed, a predatory grin appearing on her face.

"With my Command Seal," Kayneth's voice shocked Lancer, who looked up in utter horror. "I order you, Lancer, retreat from this battlefield at once."

"Master, no-" Lancer's cries were cut off when she was forced to astralize out.

Caster was visibly shocked at this before he felt the Command Seal of his own Master order him to retreat as well. "Have you no shame, Master!?" He yelled before going into astral form.

Berserker growled, his Master commanding him to return and to leave Saber to die. "Damn it…" He muttered, bringing up a smoke grenade then tossed it to the ground, disappearing from the battle.

Assassin chuckled, lowering his fedora to cover his eyes. "Well, seems I have to turn in for the night. Farewell, Saber, hope you survive but then again…" He glanced at the vampire. "You might not." Then vanished into the shadows.

Waver was almost tempted to have his own Servant retreat, taking him as well to flee, but he knew that Rider would rather die than abandon this. "Rider!" He cried out to his Servant.

"Don't worry, kid." Rider gave the young Magus a thumbs up. "I promised to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do."

"Saber…" Irisviel said with worry.

"Irisviel, though my left arm is now rendered useless, believe in me and I will not rest until victory is yours." Saber promised, his eyes never leaving those of the Dark Servants.

The homunculus was touched by the vampire's words, a smile forming its way on her beautiful face. "Alright, Saber, be careful and please don't die."

Saber grinned. "Your wish is my command, milady." Then he frowned. "Come on then, let's see just how strong you bastards really are!" He declared.

Avenger chuckled. "Very well… kill them!" He ordered as the Dark Servants charged at the two chosen, intent on utterly maiming them.

'I can't use both hands for the strongest of my Blood Arts but I can still use my one good hand.' Saber thought as the glow in his sword increased while he closed his eyes. " **Blood Art Number 1:...** " The seven corrupted Heroic Spirits were inches from Saber and Rider now until the vampire's slitted eyes shot open. **"Dragon Fang!"** He roared, slashing his sword down as a crimson wave of malevolent energy shot towards the Dark Servants.

Arturia's eyes widened before she, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid, Lancelot, and Iskander avoided the blast while Bluebeard quickly summoned a few hellish creatures to shield him and Hassan used his shadowy arm to form a barrier. The blast nearly vaporized the surrounding area as a heavy smoke covered the Dark Servants' field of vision, even Gilgamesh summoned as an Archer-class was having difficulty spotting her prey in the thick smog.

Once it cleared, it revealed that Saber, Rider, their Masters, and Ruler had all gone. Escaping into the night and leaving behind seven angry Heroic Spirits along with a pissed off Avenger.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Church**

Risei was completely dumbfounded by such a strange event…

After the chosen Servants had gathered, it had been the perfect time to observe the abilities of both Lancer and Saber only for it to cease at the Servant of the Sword's declaration.

Then the rest of the Heroic Spirits, even Assassin, began to chat as if it were a small outing. After that came the seven new Servants that were revealed to have been the ones that originally could have been summoned from their catalysts with a few minor changes to their appearance.

The mediator of the Holy Grail War was even further shocked that a Ruler-class Servant had been summoned as well.

If the Grail had indeed summoned the Dark Servants then why would it wish to eliminate the chosen? What did it stand to gain from all of this?

Any further thoughts were interrupted when Risei's son, Kirei entered the chapel. "Father, we appear to have a problem."

"So it would seem." Risei nodded, his aging eyes still closed as he felt Assassin's presence within the room. He no longer possessed the grin of a sly fox or a jester, it was a grim expression. One that had seen much death and destruction. "Assassin, what are your thoughts?"

"In my opinion, the Grail is trying to, pardon me Father, fuck us over." The Master-killing Servant remarked with his arms folded. "With the introduction of these new Servants especially Ruler, we're going to have a tough fight on our hands now."

"I shall inform Tokiomi about this." Kirei said, walking off to message his master.

Assassin glanced at Risei. "Listen, priest, since these new guys entered, we're all most likely going to be hunted down one-by-one. Saber has already been weakened due to Diarmuid's cursed spear. If we have any chance of surviving this, we may need to form an alliance with the other Masters."

The aged priest nodded. "Agreed, this is undoubtedly a new threat that one Servant cannot face alone. We'll need the cooperation of all seven Masters for this alliance to work."

"Shall I send the message then?" Assassin questioned.

"We shall wait until Tohsaka-kun has made a decision." Risei stated.

Gritting his teeth in slight irritation, Assassin nodded in acceptance all the same then vanished into his astral form.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

After Rider and his Master fled, Saber had quickly taken Irisviel and Ruler away from the pier. Although it was only many of his Blood Arts, his prana had still been drained quite a bit. He was so tired that he could barely even carry his charge in his arms.

Once they arrived, Kiritsugu and Maiya were already waiting for them though once Saber had handed the homunculus off to his true Master, he collapsed on the stairs from his lack of mana and his blood loss.

Ruler had taken it upon herself to help the unconscious vampire inside and into one of the many rooms within the castle.

The Magus Killer was a bit mistrustful towards the blonde-haired Servant but his priority right now was to plan ahead for the new threat ahead that came in the form of the Dark Servants.

"I've looked over what I scrounge up from the security cameras and found that the lead Servant of the seven was most definitely Arthur Pendragon or Arturia Pendragon due to her gender. The others were easily to distinguished. Diarmuid of the Love Spot, Alexander the Great, Gilgamesh or Gildamesh due to her gender, Lancelot du Lac, the murderer Bluebeard, and Hassan-i-Sabbah." Maiya reported.

"So from what we're seeing, it seems our new mystery man has found a way to summon seven Heroic Spirits and wants to use them to kill the rest." Kiritsugu theorized. "This could turn the Holy Grail War into a new kind of battle."

Irisviel, who had been worried about Saber since his injuries, decided to speak, "What about Saber? His left hand is unable to heal and now he's been greatly weakened. What can we do?"

Kiritsugu glanced at his wife, his emotionless eyes possessing a small spark. "For now, we'll see if we can eliminate Diarmuid. With him gone, the curse placed on Saber's wound will vanish then he'll be able to heal but he'll have to resort to blood packets and tablets for more strength in battle."

Irisviel couldn't help but frown at the cold reply she received from her husband. At first, she thought Saber and Kiritsugu would come to an understanding but the vampire was seen as a tool to be used in the War now with his declaration to destroy the Grail, there was further distrust between both Master and Servant.

Speaking of said Servant, Saber was lying in a queen-sized bed with his left hand bandaged to stop the blood from his wound from escaping. His added armaments had long since vanished and his hair was damp from the sweat drenching down his cheeks.

Ruler, now in her casual clothing, sat on a chair to watch over the vampire. Her thoughts trailed back to Saber's declaration and his vow to protect her. Despite being a creature of sin, Ruler couldn't help but admit that the man was rather attractive.

She blushed heavily at the sight of his face. Beautifully frail but strong, he was practically the perfect definition of human physique. Even his lips which hid the fangs behind the flesh were just so inviting…

The woman shook her head to rid herself of any more improper thoughts. She would not take advantage of a wounded man just because he was gorgeous, it was not how she was raised. Ruler grabbed a towel and carefully dried off the sweat along Saber's brow and cheeks. The girl had found that this new Grail War could very well cost the lives of many innocents and this man along with the other six Servants could very well be the world's best hope.

"Get well soon, my friend." Jeanne d'Arc whispered in concern.

* * *

 **Ryuudou Temple**

The Grail was furious, six of the chosen had escaped before it could even finish them off. It would look on the bright side when Diarmuid's Gae Buidhe cursed Saber's left hand.

Had Saber been granted the use of both hands, even the seven Dark Servants especially Gilgamesh could not stand up against his Noble Phantasm. Only now, he was weakened and it would be the perfect time to eliminate one of the seven.

The Grail had sent its will to Avenger, who received the information and grinned deviously. "Interesting, the first to die will be the vampire? Excellent." The evil Heroic Spirit glanced at Bluebeard, who was experimenting on a few children he had captured. "Oh, Bluebeard, I have a task for you."

The bug-eyed madman looked up the one who summoned him. "Yes, my Dark Master?" He asked graciously, forgetting about the current work of the skewered four year old girl.

"It would seem that the Saber of this War has captured someone that you know." Avenger remarked as he showed Bluebeard the eyes of the many familiars he had sent out to spy on the Masters. It revealed, from the familiar's viewpoint, Ruler by the bedside of Saber, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh…" Bluebeard uttered in infatuation and awe. "M-My most holiest of virgins… Jeanne d'Arc." His joyful expression turned to one of utter rage. "What is that filthy sinful dog doing to my Jeanne?!"

Avenger always loved to mess with people's heads so he decided to give a little push. "Why, Saber seeks to claim Jeanne's virginity and to keep her captive for all time." He replied in a mock sorrowful tone.

"Damn him! Damn that bastard!" Bluebeard yelled in complete anger, his tantrum being directed on the skull of a five year old boy that had been smashed to a bloody pulp. "I will kill that disgusting vampire for this blasphemy! There will be nothing left after I am finished with that hellspawned heathen!"

"That's why this task is important, my Servant." Avenger stated. "Go to the Einzbern Castle and kill Saber, only then can you rescue the fair maiden from the claws of the wretched vampire."

Bluebeard bowed graciously. "Thank you, my Dark Master. I am forever in your debt for granting me this special task." With that said, the madman vanished into the astral plane.

Avenger looked down to notice the mess that the Caster-class Heroic Spirit had left behind. "Dude seriously needs to pick up after himself." He muttered before going off to find a place to nap.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies for the long wait but I've been busy lately so I hope this makes up for my absence.**

 **Now to point out, Saber's Blood Arts are considered personal skills but they can only be used when Bloody Moon is in his hands. His recent loss in power comes from the fact that since he is a vampire, he needs to feed on blood, fresh blood from humans. Blood packets or tablets will only give him a slight boost but that's it.**

 **Also, I may have rushed the introduction of the Dark Servants a bit too much but hey, I was kinda having a bit of Writer's Block.**

 **Anyways, review or comment on this chapter but no flames or criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I don't give a flying fuck what you think, bitch!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	10. NEW UPDATE! SHIELDER FIGHTS!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a special update.**

 **I've been getting some good reviews about Fate/Writer and one such reviewer decided to send me a request for a Servant of their own.**

 **The Servant is a Shielder-class that will be summoned by Ruler in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, I'll cease talking and just get on with the Servant stats.**

* * *

Class:Shielder

Master:Ruler (AKA Jeanne d'Arc)

True Name: Spiceracksargent001

Titles: Tin Soldier, The Mechanical Paladin

Sex: Genderless (referred to as male)

Height/Weight: 6' / 2 metric tons

Personality: Clueless about the Holy Grail War. A brave, selfless individual who will fight anyone that threatens his comrades or Master. Tends to go on a talking-spree about mecha if the subject were ever mentioned.

Appearance: Long brown hair that reaches his waist, tanned skin, and heterochromic eyes (Left eye is green while right eye is sky blue). Wears a blue short-sleeved half jacket with a black long-sleeved muscle shirt underneath, white baggy pants, black and blue armored boots, and white gloves. In combat, the armor Shielder dons is similar to a GM Guard Custom (with customizations to incorporate the Energy Absorption Claws used for the Galvanism skill) with a Hyperion Gundam's head and backpack. The colors of the optical cameras on Shielder's helmet in combat match those of his eyes.

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: B+ (A*)

Endurance: A+

Agility: D (C/C+**)

Mana: D (C*)

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A+

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***=During Limiter Removal**

 ****=During Limiter Removal and/or Guardian Shield removed**

* * *

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Item Construction: C

Shielder is specialized in the construction and maintenance of shields/barrier devices, and is incapable of constructing anything else.

Riding:B

While Shielder can use most modern vehicles with above average skill, he is specialized in the use of Sub-Flight Lifter systems (scaled down versions of the ones from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise) to cross large distances in relatively short order. All sub-flight systems are available for use, but his preference lies with the Mega Rider for speed and the Guul for mobility.

* * *

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Machine Body: C

This Skill grants the user the abilities of a Cyborg or Android.

Due to his legend, Shielder is granted the form and abilities of an Android. In addition to the effects of A-rank Battle Continuation, hindrances of a magical nature have minimal impact on him and is especially vulnerable to Noble Phantasms that have been enchanted for electric damage. Each time he suffers joint and/or electrical damage, all of his stats except Endurance are reduced by one rank until repairs can be administered.

Guardian Knight: A+

Guardian Knight temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others.

Shielder was created as a guardian, and will always strive to ensure that no harm comes to those behind him.

Dignity of the Rearguards: A

Dignity of the Rearguards is a unique skill that displays more power the more disadvantageous the situation (such as defensive battles or military withdrawals) is.

Shielder is optimized for defensive combat, and is in his natural habitat when holding the line.

Galvanism: B

Galvanism is a skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity. Thaumaturgical attacks involving no material existence - wind manipulation, energy bullets, beam attacks - are converted to electricity and rendered without effect, discharged into the environment. Absorbed electricity can be used to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement. Like Phlogiston and Ether, the concept of Galvanism, which explains organic activity as a bio-electric process, falls under the domain of Alchemy.

Shielder's torso, shoulder, and shin armor incorporate special Energy Absorption Claws that diffuse and absorb incoming energy-based attacks.

Bravery: A

Bravery is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.

Shielder does not back down from a fight, no matter how powerful, terrifying, or numerous the enemy.

* * *

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Limiter Release _"The True Power of a Machine"_ : B

Shielder disengages his body's limiter systems, granting access to more of his core's energy. This creates an effect similar to Mad Enhancement, increasing his Strength, Agility, and Mana stats by one rank each. Doing this causes residual damage over time, however, and upon limiter re-engagement causes an effect similar to taking 1 hit of electrical damage for every minute the limiters were removed.

Guardian Shield _"The Symbol of the Paladin"_ : EX

This is the Shielder's tower shield. Large and heavy, the shield covers his entire body except for a small slit near the top for him to see through, and is constructed from several layers of an incredibly strong alloy. The shield's durability is further augmented by a reactive electrical reinforcement system, making for a nigh-impenetrable defensive armament. A pair of small point-defense guns are mounted on the sides of the shield's face for limited ranged combat capability. Shielder's Agility stat is increased by one rank if the shield is lost in combat or unequipped.

Armure Lumiere _"The Umbrella of Artemis"_ : EX

This is Shielder's trump card: a Mono-Phase Lightwave Barrier system built into his armor's backpack. Two drive arms flip over Shielder's shoulders and various emitters extend to project a spherical wall of light that stops any and all attacks cold. Can also use just the front two emitters to create an all-piercing spearhead for charging attacks. Using the full barrier is incredibly draining, however, and can fully deplete his energy reserves in minutes if he's not careful. Shielder's greatest, and riskiest, Noble Phantasm.

* * *

 **A/N: That's Shielder, ladies and gentleman. Look forward to the next chapter to see this Servant in action!**

 **Please review or comment but no flames or criticisms unless you wish to die, mongrels.**

 **If you ignore the warning then my reply to you will be a picture of my middle finger with the words 'Fuck you!' Written on it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	11. Einzbern Castle Attack! Arise, Shielder!

**What's up, everybody! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Fate/Writer.**

 **In this chapter, Bluebeard attacks the Einzbern Castle while using children to taunt Saber. During the battle, a new Servant shall rise and join the battle against the Dark Servants.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Writer**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Einzbern Castle Attack! Arise, Shielder!

* * *

If there was one thing that Ruler regretted, it was riding in a car with Irisviel. The Maid of Orleans held on for dear life as the albino woman drove on the streets with a large grin like a child at Christmas.

Although she received knowledge of the modern world's magnificent machines, being inside one of these metal carriages was a whole other experience especially when the Einzbern homunculus was the one taking the reins.

"Lady Irisviel, as much as I don't want to tell you what to do, could you please in the Lord's name, slow down?" Ruler pleaded, holding on as tight as she could to the leather seat.

The albino woman was laughing joyfully. "Oh, come on, Ruler. I told you that this was a lot of fun! Kiritsugu brought me many wonderful things but this was my absolute favorite toy!" She exclaimed, laughing even more.

"This is… a toy?" Jeanne d'Arc wondered nervously. The blonde maiden could feel the vehicle pick up speed. 'Merciful Lord, please protect me from dying in this metal contraption!' She thought in a panic.

"Back home, I was only allowed to drive around in the courtyard so this is great!" Irisviel cheered as the automobile weaved through sharp curves and turns with ease.

Ruler looked at the Einzbern homunculus with sweat beading down her forehead. "Shouldn't we have perhaps hired a more professional driver?" She asked, completely afraid.

"No, that would be boring! Besides, what if an enemy Master or one of those irregular Servants decided to attack?" Irisviel pointed out as she drove through sharp turns, her smile still on her face.

"You make an excellent point there, Lady Irisviel." Ruler chuckled nervously.

The albino woman smiled brightly. "Glad you understand, Ruler! I'm sure Saber would agree with you as well." She remarked, remembering how the Servant of the Sword was being fed from his bed by her and Ruler, it was like a mother feeding her sick child a bowl of soup which was a bit humiliating to the vampire swordsman.

Ruler giggled at the memory, it was funny to see such a proud warrior blush in embarrassment when being treated like a child. She wondered if she should keep doing that, it was quite cute and Saber reminded her of a brother that she would take care of back when she was alive.

Irisviel smiled as she continued to drive through the streets. However, what the two women didn't know was that they were being watched by the Dark Servants' Assassin.

"I've sighted the Master of Saber and Ruler as well, shall I follow them?" Dark Assassin asked from the link between him and Avenger.

" _No, Bluebeard will already be heading to the Einzbern Castle outside of Fuyuki City to eliminate Saber once and for all. After all, he can't use his most powerful techniques if Diarmuid's curse on Saber's left hand is still in effect."_ Avenger replied through the mental link.

"As you wish." Dark Assassin watches the car drive away for a few more seconds then went into his astral form.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Saber was officially bored…

After laying in bed for the whole night, he really wanted to be out fighting something. His vampire blood was agitating him as well to feed on a human. He kept his urges in check when Maiya came in with a blood packet, from the scent of it, it was hers.

"I've brought you your lunch, Saber." Maiya told the pale-skinned Servant.

"I appreciate it, Maiya." The vampire nodded at the woman. Although he knew that she had feelings for Kiritsugu and was secretly his lover, Saber didn't have the heart to tell Irisviel about it since he figured that Kiritsugu wouldn't reciprocate those feelings despite them being partners. Speaking of his Master, the Magus Killer seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible which would prove to be costly later on in the War but he had to make his statement heard, to destroy the Holy Grail.

The emotionless looking woman nodded and placed the blood packet on the table next to Saber's bed. "I shall leave you be then." She turned to leave only to stop at the door. "Is it true?"

The Servant of the Sword looked at the assassin with a raised brow. "I'm sorry?" He wondered.

"That you wish to destroy the Holy Grail. Is it true?" Maiya questioned.

Silence was all she received from the vampire.

"I see then. I shall return to collect your trash." She left without another word, shutting the door behind her.

Saber glanced at the blood pack then grabbed it, tore off the top with his teeth, and downed its contents. The sweet, tangy taste of Maiya's blood was pure bliss on his tongue. Once he finished, he licked his lips clean of any blood remaining on his face.

He laid back on the bed, casting aside the empty packet as it slammed against the cream-colored walls with a wet squish.

"Damn it all…" Saber gritted his fangs as he looked upon his bandaged hand. The curse of Diarmuid's Gae Buidhe still in effect on the left limb. He had gotten careless and because of that, he can't use his left hand until that Lancer-class Heroic Spirit was eliminated.

Summoning his weapon, the vampire looked upon the sword with slight disdain. "Tell me, Bloody Moon, does my current state disgust you?" He spoke to his weapon. The sword glowed a violent red in response and seemed to shake in his only functioning hand. "So even you are disappointed. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, you damn blade. You enjoy drinking blood more than you do your master." He sent his sword away and laid back on the bed.

* * *

 **Hyatt Hotel**

Kayneth thought over the current predicament that the Holy Grail War has been led to. The seven Servants that had interrupted the conversation between the gathered Chosen had sent many warning signals to his brain.

Those seven Servants that practically radiated evil were apparently the ones supposed to be summoned by the Grail, however, before he received his current Servant, he was supposed to receive Diarmuid of the Love Spot. Looking upon the Lancer was like seeing someone bastardize the Heroic Spirit and twisted it into something vile.

Then there were the other six Servants, each of them shrouded in that malicious aura that sought only to destroy and maim.

He shook his head, a much needed glass of aged white wine would clear his mind of such trouble once he reprimands Lancer and Caster.

"Lancer, during the battle with Saber, why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?" The ninth generation Magus questioned.

The anthro pegasus grimaced. "He was fast, Master. He could match my speed even in combat but I noticed a weakness, he's too confident in his skill, that's one of his major flaws." Lancer answered.

"Then tell me why you didn't finish him off if you knew this flaw!" Kayneth shouted.

"KAYNETH!" Sola-Ui shouted at her fiancee. "Lancer fought valiantly and would've finished off Saber had the other Servants not interfered then there were the seven new Servants that appeared with two of them supposed to be the Servants that you tried to summon and you ran away like a coward with your tail between your legs."

Kayneth grunted and looked away from his wife.

"Mistress, while it is a problem that seven new Servants appeared, are we still fighting in the War?" Caster questioned with folded arms.

The redhead thought about it. "I do not know, we've not received word from the church about these matters so we'll have to speculate that the Holy Grail War is still continuing."

Kayneth frowned. "What I can't believe was that my own worthless student managed to enter in this tournament with a Servant as well."

"Well, that _worthless_ student of yours managed to summon quite a strong Servant if Rider mounting a pegasus, a Phantasmal Beast at that, was anything to say at the least." Sola-Ui mocked her husband, hiding her disdain for the man through her teeth.

That seemed to have struck a nerve to the blonde man as he stood up, ready to retort until the phone began to ring. Kayneth walked over to the modern device and answered the receiver. "Yes?" He listened. "Understood, we shall come down soon."

"Master?" Lancer blinked in wonderment.

Kayneth smirked. "It would seem that a fire has broken out below and they are evacuating the building. I have a feeling that it may be one of those other Servants but it could most likely be the other Masters."

Caster unfolded his arms. "Then we shall prepare ourselves for the coming battle." He brings out his bible and prepares an incantation. Lancer stood up and summoned her spear, the gleaming silver blade eager to skewer flesh.

"Go at once, deal with whoever is out there." Kayneth ordered the two Servants, who nodded and quickly astralized. The blonde mage sat on a recliner while Sola-Ui looked at her husband with a contempt look in her eyes.

"Why are you not fleeing, Kayneth?" She questioned the patriarch of the Archibald family.

The man chuckled humorlessly then glanced at his wife. "There is no need to fret, Sola-Ui. We are perfectly safe here." He then went on to rant about the many traps that led to parallel dimensions, attack dog ghosts and spirits, and Bounded Fields that almost put the red-haired woman to sleep.

However, all of that meant nothing when half of the building exploded in a fiery blaze.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Avenger watched the scene of the exploding hotel with general glee. "Well, King of Heroes, you were right. Watching things explode from a distance is rather magnificent."

"Of course, my garden never ceases to bore me, no matter what age it be." Gildamesh stated, folding her arms under her armored breasts. "Now, what will you do?"

"Hmm, as much as I want to send our Berserker in to tear Caster and Lancer limb from limb, I believe we caused enough ruckus for the night." Avenger yawned. "Besides, Bluebeard should be at the Einzbern manor, his attack on Saber should be soon and maybe, I can be rid of Ruler as well."

Saber Alter materialized next to Avenger, her dark visor shielding her malevolent yellow eyes. "Why am I not given a chance to dispatch Saber? Is it not right for me to be the one to finish him off?"

"All in good time, little King. Besides, with your stats, you're technically a glass cannon. You can dish out the pain but you won't even be able to handle it." The tattooed man pointed out while patting the corrupted King of Knights on the head.

The small woman snarled at Avenger, who quickly removed his hand from the black knight's cranium.

"Geez, aren't we snooty." The Servant of Vengeance sweatdropped.

Gildamesh laughed humorously at the sight. "Such a magnificent expression on your face, Saber. It suits you best."

"Do not irritate me, King of Heroes." The small woman growled. "We may be allies but I will kill you if you vex me."

"Heh, you can try, King of Knights." The blonde woman smirked at the knight.

Avenger frowned. "Oi, oi! As much as I like a good catfight as the next guy, I still need you both alive. So try to save killing each other for later."

Saber Alter huffed while Gildamesh smirked in amusement.

"Geez, if one of those Servants doesn't kill you two then you both most certainly will." He muttered to himself. He needed a nap right about now.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Church**

"It would seem these seven new Servants are targeting Lancer and Caster's Masters." Kirei informed his teacher through the eyes of Assassin.

Tokiomi, from within his manor, looked at the parchment of paper that resided in his workshop. "Actually, Kirei, if I had to hazard a guess, I think they're trying to bait the other Masters into believing that Caster and Lancer were the targets when the real one was actually being attacked at this very moment."

"What do you mean?" The Executioner questioned, his facial features not really showing the curiosity that he hinted in his voice.

"Think about it. At the docks, Saber was the only one that sustained injuries. If I also had to hazard a guess, the spearman wielding two lances must possess a cursed weapon." The Tohsaka patriarch replied. "Now, if you were the enemy, what would you do?"

Kirei thought about it then it struck him. "Go after the weakest target while distracting the rest of the enemy."

"Exactly. Those new Servants are going after Saber. We won't know who it will be that faces him but if it should be Gilgamesh then that Servant is as good as dead." Tokiomi stated as he looked down at his Command Seals, a part of the blood red tattoo gone as if wiped away.

"Are we to standby and watch?" The Master of Assassin questioned.

Tokiomi closed his eyes then opened them again. "For now, that is our best course of action. The Holy Grail War is temporarily on hold until the Church can deal with this new situation."

"As you wish." Kirei responded as he severed connections with his former teacher then glanced at his father, Risei Kotomine. "Has something like this ever occurred before, father?"

"No, never in all my years as a servant of God have I ever heard of more Heroic Spirits being summoned at the same time." The older priest replied.

Assassin materializes on one of the benches, his creepy grin gone. His expression was serious as his fingers played around with a double-edged kunai. "These Servants. If I had to harbor a guess, the Holy Grail summoned them."

Kirei glanced at his Servant. "And why would you think that?"

Chuckling, the Servant of Shadows smirked. "Well, it's all a matter of why we were summoned in the first place. Haven't you ever bothered to ask if I possessed a wish, Master?" He asked sarcastically.

"Are you saying that you do not have a wish, Assassin?" Risei questioned the Heroic Spirit.

"Correct. I've no reason to wish upon a tainted vessel. All I seek from it however is the power that it possesses." The Trickster remarked. "Imagine it. The ability to summon powerful warriors of legend with just a thought? Anyone would be an unstoppable force."

"You seek the Holy Grail for such a tedious reason?!" Kirei demanded, his tone on the borders of irritation… and curiosity.

Assassin glared at the Executor coldly. "I'd watch myself if I were you, Kirei Kotomine. You may be my Master but don't think that I won't take your life with my own two hands."

"You seem to forget who is the one holding the Command Seals here, Assassin." The emotionless man hissed.

"In that case, Master…" Assassin stood up, Kirei preparing a set of Black Keys if the Servant was about to attack. "You probably shouldn't announcing something like that." The Heroic Spirit throws the kunai he held in his fingers right at Kirei but the small dagger bypassed the priest's head and impales flesh.

Looking back, Kirei noticed the kunai embedded in the face of a white masked male that seemed to possess black skin and wore dark robes as well. The Executor knew who this was, Hassan-i-Sabbah, or at least one of the Hassan.

"That one has been listening in on everything for the past few hours. He was also waiting for the chance to take you out, Master." The Heroic Spirit snickered, strolling over to the corpse and removed the kunai as blood spilt onto the ground.

Risei looked upon Assassin with his eyes still closed. "I see. How did you know he was here?"

"Heh, I wouldn't be much of an assassin if I didn't know I was being watched or hunted by others like me." The blood red-eyed man replied as the corpse of the Hassan disappeared in purplish-black particles.

Kirei grimaced. If Assassin was right then this meant that these new Servants have no regard for the rules and even the Church was not safe from their prying eyes. Things have gotten quite worse at the moment.

Yet, what is this feeling? Is he actually excited that the rules were being broken? Why? Why would he think such blasphemy?

A problem like this could only be solved by a glass of wine from his own personal collection.

* * *

 **Mackenzie Residence**

Waver Velvet had no idea what to do right now. He was completely scared out of his wits especially when he learned that seven new Heroic Spirits had entered the fray but those Servants were terrifying. The aura that manifested around them was as if they were tainted by the Devil himself, no, something far worse than the Lord of Hell.

This just made the War even more complicated now. Despite the fact that Rider possessed a powerful Noble Phantasm even he wasn't strong enough to take on thirteen Servants.

"Oh man, what am I going to do now?" The young mage muttered to himself, practically tearing at his hair in frustration.

"Relax, kid. If I've learned anything in my life, it's that you just go with the flow." Rider informed his Master while watching a movie called 'Robocop'.

Ever since the events down at the docks, both Master and Servant decided to lay low to avoid any attention from the other Masters and by extension the new Servants. The Mackenzies didn't know any different but they did wonder why Waver looked tired. Rider had come up with the brilliant lie that Waver was up watching a movie marathon and only managed to sleep for three to four hours.

Waver looked at his Servant in irritation. "What the hell?! How can you be so calm right now?" He questioned.

"Despite this new revelation, we do know one thing. Saber seeks to destroy the Holy Grail and those new Servants are probably from the Grail itself. They must want to kill us in exchange for a wish." Rider theorized.

Sighing, the dark haired mage shook his head. He had no time for such a migraine right now. "Well, in that case, we're just gonna have to lay low a bit longer."

"That's fine as long as I get a chance to prove myself against the other Heroic Spirits. I don't care if its those new Servants or the ones that serve their Masters. I'll fight them all if I have to." The Asian stated with an eager grin.

Why couldn't he have just summoned someone that at least acted like they listened to him?

* * *

 **Hayate's Cuisine**

Kariya coughed violently once more, the crest worms in his body reacting greatly that racked his body in pain. He absolutely despised his family's form of magecraft, it was disgusting and pathetic.

Berserker was down below, cooking once more for their landlord's restaurant by using that freakishly large frying pan of his.

No matter how many times he questioned it, the Matou Master couldn't help but find it effective in combat especially after the battle with Archer. Kariya laughed greatly when he realized that he most likely embarrassed that arrogant asshole, Tokiomi. He would've paid any price just to see the Tohsaka's expression.

However, the interference from Saber was definitely a drawback. Berserker had the chance to kill Archer but the katana-wielding Servant interrupted the madman. Kariya had been tempted in using a Command Seal to have Berserker kill Saber in a slow, agonizing way until those new Servants arrived. Imagine his surprise when he found the Berserker he was supposed to summon among those new Heroic Spirits.

He was confident in Berserker taking down at least maybe two or three Servants but the crest worms had other ideas. The parasites feeding on his body had interrupted his focus and he was forced to call back his Servant, no doubt Zouken's way of keeping Kariya in line.

The one-eyed man might as well visit the Matou household. He needed to see Sakura again anyways to let her know that the Grail War would be over soon and to have Berserker flatten Zouken again just for a laugh.

If possible, he hoped his Servant made his fried rice for lunch. It was particularly good.

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

Archer was bored out of his mind.

His Master was busy down in his workshop, applying more prana in his jewel magecraft. It was pretty strange how a magus family such as this had the funds to afford many types of expensive gems.

Despite that, the Servant of the Bow didn't question it. All magi were entitled to their own research no matter how sick it could be.

While Archer was musing in his thoughts, a small form collided with his leg. Given his status as a Heroic Spirit, he barely felt it but it seemed that the tiny figure that ran into him must've hurt themselves. Looking down, the Heroic Spirit noticed that it was a little girl with black hair in twin pigtails, dark blue eyes, and possessed Asian features. She wore, in his opinion, a sort of schoolgirl outfit that was colored black.

"Ouch, watch where you're going, dummy!" The girl shouted in a slightly squeaky voice while holding her forehead as light tears materialized from her tear ducts.

Archer knew who this was, Rin Tohsaka. His Master's daughter. Why was she here?

"My apologies, I didn't see you there." The Servant smiled down at the little girl.

Rin glared at the Servant. "Well, my head hurts now because of you, jerk!"

"Jerk?" Archer blinked, he hadn't expected to be called that but the way she glared at him didn't really scare or frighten him, it was just cute.

"That's right! You weren't watching your step and because of that, you ran into me like a jerk!" Rin shouted, putting up a tsundere act.

The Servant of the Bow chuckled then patted Rin's head, much to her embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry, little one. Had I known my Master's daughter would be visiting, I would've prepared a much more suitable welcome."

"Master?" Rin repeated curiously before her eyes widened in realization. "You're my father's Servant!?"

"That's right. Servant Archer at your service, little lady." The Heroic Spirit grinned.

The little girl looked up at Archer with awe and bewilderment. "But, you don't really look like a Heroic Spirit."

"Trust me, child. I'm very much so a legendary hero in my own right." Archer smirked.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "In that case, you better protect my father with all your strength, Archer! If he ends up getting hurt then I'll make you pay." She declared, pointing at the Servant.

The young man could only chuckle at the child's threat. It's why he was always fond of children, innocent and pure. The true treasures of the world that need to be protected from all the World's Evil.

"Very well. Consider this my solemn vow, little Tohsaka. I will keep your father safe with all my power and in doing so, I shall win the Grail for him." Archer promised Rin, who seemed content with his answer.

"Then I'll hold you to that, Archer. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see my father." Rin bypassed the Servant, who silently watched her leave and descend down into the Tohsaka's workshop.

The Heroic Spirit frowned. He would not let Angra Mainyu destroy this world. He will fight and protect the smiles of the children for they are the Earth's future, not some wish-granting cup tainted by darkness. Archer will make it his personal mission to annihilate the Holy Grail.

* * *

 **Einzbern Manor**

After Saber recovered enough to stand and fight, Kiritsugu brought Maiya, Irisviel, Ruler, and Saber to plan their next move.

"There is a powerful barrier over Mount Enzo with Ryuudou Temple at its center." The Magus Killer spoke with bios and pictures of locations placed on the dining table. "Because of that, except for natural spirits like Servants, anything can only enter via the temple path. Keep that in mind as you're using Saber." He informed his wife.

The Servant of the Sword was leaning against a wall that was closeby Irisviel, who sat on an oak dining chair while Kiritsugu looked down at the six dossiers of the other Masters. Maiya and Ruler watching from the sidelines intently.

Maiya's familiar had reported back to inform them that the Overseer of the Grail War had issued a temporary ceasefire in order to combat the new Servants that arrived for unknown intents and purposes. The reward for killing one of the new Servants would be an additional Command Seal. Such a reward would be beneficial for any Master considering some of them wasted one during the battle at the pier.

"There are three other spots where the leylines converge." Kiritsugu points out three separate locations circled on a map in Fuyuki. "Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki Chapel, and this new residential area east of the city center. Consequently, this means that there are four locations in Fuyuki that have all the spiritual characteristics needed for the Grail to appear."

Irisviel decided to add her own observation as well. "In the War's second phase, when there are fewer Servants left in the fight, we'll have to secure one of these spots as our base of operations, won't we?" She looked at her husband for confirmation.

"Yes, that's correct." His attention back onto the homunculus. "Well, that just about covers the lay of the land. Are there any questions?"

As much as Saber wanted to voice his opinion in destroying the Servants summoned by the Holy Grail, or Angra Mainyu, he was still bound by his Master and therefore, couldn't speak unless the assassin deemed it important.

"Is there anything that you aren't clear on?" The albino woman spoke to the vampire, bringing him out of his thoughts.

With a simple glance, the Servant of the Sword responded emotionlessly. "No, I understand it all quite perfectly." He closed his eyes. "The explanation was adequate."

Humming in response, Irisviel looked back into the black eyes of her beloved. "Kiritsugu, can we assume that the other Masters will go after these seven new Heroic Spirits?"

"It's a safe bet but if I had to hazard a guess, these other Servants will likely go after us." The Japanese man rubbed the scruff on his chin. "Saber was after all the only Servant to receive an injury, count that with the fact he cannot use his left hand until that new Lancer is eliminated, he's only at half strength so that doesn't bode well for us. If I were them, I'd take out the weakest enemy first while they're down. But, we have the homefield advantage plus with Saber's Noble Phantasm, not even those Servants can survive being scratched by that demonic blade of his."

This time, Saber voiced his concern. "So you're using me as bait!?" He looked at his Master with narrowed eyes, obviously not liking this idea. "That's not exactly gonna workout for me in the end if I have to fight all seven of them at once."

However, Kiritsugu made no attempts to respond to his Servant, who silently growled in irritation.

"Iri, do you have a handle on this forest's barrier spells?" He asked his wife.

"Yes, I do, however…" The Einzbern glanced at Saber, or more specifically, his left arm. "Our real problem is the unbreakable curse on Saber's left hand. Eighteen hours have passed since Kayneth's home was attacked and a day has passed since Saber was injured by Diarmuid." She looks back at her husband. "Shouldn't we track down and defeat him in order to heal Saber completely so we may fight the other Servants at our full strength?"

"That isn't necessary." Kiritsugu shot down the idea. "You just need to use your knowledge of the area to confuse the enemy, keeping Saber moving around."

Hearing this, Saber's hand tightened into a fist.

"You won't have him fight the other Servants?" Irisviel asked, troubled.

"No, someone else will deal with them even if we don't." The Magus Killer closed his eyes. "The Masters hunting these new Servants will make excellent targets for us. I'll attack from their flanks and take them out."

"You bastard…" Saber growled aloud, drawing the attention of the gathered. "Do you really intend to sully my honor by doing something so deceptive?! Why do you hold me back!?" He glared at his 'Master' with intense frustration. "Why am I not allowed to fight!? Is it because I stand in the way of your ideals? That pathetic dream of world peace that you seek?" By this time, he actually garnered hard look from Kiritsugu and Maiya while Irisviel gasped softly. "So I am right. You're upset with me because I seek to destroy the Holy Grail so now you don't even trust me." The vampire smirked darkly. "Well, if you're so stubborn in your quest for it then I won't stand in your way, it's better that you reap what you sow anyways."

"Saber…" Ruler muttered, looking at the swordsman with a frown.

"You're right. I don't trust you, Saber." Kiritsugu finally replied. "In fact, I never trusted you. Why should I considering what you are."

"What was that…!?" The Servant of the Sword hissed, baring his fangs at the assassin.

The Magus Killer glared coldly at the vampire. "You're nothing more than a bloodsucking beast. How you became a Heroic Spirit is beyond me but just know that I'm still your Master and I can use my Command Seals however I wish to control you. You're nothing more than a tool to me, a weapon to be used in battle. If that's all then you are dismissed."

Growling dangerously, Saber stormed off in anger while Ruler followed her fellow Servant with concern written on her features.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Outside Einzbern Forest**

Gilles de Rias looked upon the forest with his large fish-like eyes, a crazed smile on his face. Behind him were a group of children in their pajamas, each one of them with blank looks in their eyes as if they were under some spell.

"Fear not, my dear Jeanne. Your eternal servant is here to free you from the vampiric devil's claws." He said to himself, producing his grimoire as he strolled into the forest, setting off the barrier.

* * *

 **Einzbern Manor**

Kiritsugu sets down a weapons briefcase, opens it, and takes out his Calico M950 to load it. Maiya takes a Glock, loading a clip and pulls back the slide. Kiritsugu also takes out his Mystic Code, the Thompson Contender, a one of a kind weapon that will cripple any creature fired upon by the Origin Bullets, made from his own ribs.

Irisviel uses a crystal ball to view the surrounding area of the forest. Her eyes narrowed when she spots the intruders. "There they are."

"It must be that new Caster-class Servant trying to lure us out." Saber looked at the crystal ball, noticing the group of children following the madman.

Ruler watched as well, unsure of how to make of it but even she was tempted to go out and rescue the innocent.

"It looks like he has hostages." Irisviel grimaced.

"With my speed, I should be able to take out that Servant before he can do the children any harm." Saber snaps his fingers, revealing a crimson tendril carrying two briefcases then sets them on the table. "But my sword may not be enough for this task."

Kiritsugu seemed interested in what his Servant meant by that, despite the fact they distrusted each other right now, they came to a silent agreement that surviving is all that counts.

Opening the briefcases, Saber revealed a set of firearms that ranged from assault rifles, shotguns, SMGs, sniper rifles, and even handguns along with a few explosives.

"How exactly did you acquire these weapons?" Maiya questioned the vampire.

A playful smirk appeared on his pale face. "You didn't think I sat around in the castle for three weeks doing nothing, right?"

While he may not like his Servant at the moment, the Magus Killer would admit that he was quite impressed with the arsenal that Saber brought to table, literally and figuratively.

Irisviel gasped when Bluebeard looked directly at her, or more specifically the viewing crystal ball. "He knows we're watching him."

"Please excuse my uninvited abruption. I, Gilles de Rias, have come for you, my darling." The crazed man speaks these words to Ruler as the Servant bowed slightly. "I wish to see you, fair Jeanne. My enchanting and beautiful Holy Virgin of my dreams."

Ruler's eyes widened in shock at the fact that this was her old friend back when she was alive but to see him like this? As a twisted man that would hold a child hostage is nothing short of heartbreaking.

"That son of a bitch." Saber hissed, glaring hatefully at the evil Caster.

"You may take your time, if you wish?" Bluebeard looks up at those watching him. "I have come fully prepared for a lengthy wait and will be as attentive and patient as you need for me to be." With a snap of his fingers, the children seemed to snap out of their hypnotism.

"Now children, it's time for us to play some hide and seek." The mad Servant said cheerfully to his small band of human sacrifices. "The rules are simple: You need only to elude me. But if I find you…" He grabbed the head of a boy, who cried out in surprise, lifting him up effortlessly. The other children backed away in shock and fear.

Ruler leaned in. "No! Don't do it!" She exclaimed in horror.

Tightening his grip, Gilles crushed the head of the boy in his hands effortlessly, blood splattering against the trees around them and even on some of the kids.

Irisviel looked away from the horrifying sight, trying not to imagine it. Saber clenched his teeth in frustration. Ruler took it the hardest, the look on her old friend's face as he killed the boy was terrible, he enjoyed it greatly. Tears of sorrow began to build up in the Maid of Orleans' eyes as she covered her mouth in horror.

The other children fled from the madman. "Run children. When I count to a hundred, the chase begins." He unceremoniously tosses the body of the boy away with a look of glee. "Well, Jeanne, how long do you think it will take me to catch them all and win the game? If you don't wish to see this continue then Saber will come out right now and face me."

Irisviel looked to her husband but he turned his gaze away, clearly not interested. Left with no choice, the homunculus looked towards the vampire. "Saber, go! Defeat that man at once!"

Nodding, Saber grabbed a pair of handguns and loaded them on his person. "Got it." He replied.

"I'll go with you." Ruler informed the Servant of the Sword.

* * *

 **Later**

Saber and Ruler stormed out of the manor in their battle gear. The vampire covered in black armor while the woman wore her battle dress and silver armor.

The Servant of the Sword could feel his cursed sword's thirst for Bluebeard's blood and for once, they were in agreement.

The Servant duo traversed through the woods in their search for the dark Caster. Their efforts were halted however when they came upon a horrific sight. The bodies of the boys and girls who did not escape were scattered around them, torn to pieces or killed in even gruesome and violent practices.

"Welcome, fair Jeanne." The madman's voice spoke behind the two. Saber reached up for his sword's handle while Ruler readied her rapier.

Their quarry stood before them, smiling without a care in the world with a little boy who looked to be six or seven standing in front of him. The child's eyes spoke of the unbridled terror that he had witnessed at the hands of Gilles. "How do you like this horrible sight? Does it not pain you?"

"You bastard!" Saber snarled as he tightened his grip on Bloody Moon.

The deranged Servant merely smirked at the vampire. "So you decided to accept my challenge. That's wonderful. Once you're dead, I will take my dear Jeanne away from your lair so that she will be free from your disgusting clutches."

"Gilles, my friend, why would you do this?" Ruler demanded the answer from her old friend.

"Do you despise me, Jeanne?" He asked with smile as he pets the terrified child's head. "Yes, I'm sure you must. I'm certain you'll never forgive me for turning from God's love."

Saber draws his sword from its scabbard, directing the crimson blade at the mage. "Enough of your senseless babble! Release the boy at once, foul monster!"

Bluebeard narrowed his eyes at the vampire before they softened when he gazed back at the beautiful blonde. "Jeanne, if you so dearly wished to save the boy then…" He looks down upon the frightened boy. "Child, you should rejoice and be exceedingly glad! God's devout messenger says that she will save you from the fate of your departed friends!"

The boy quickly runs away from the madman with a cry of terror until he wraps his arms around Ruler, utterly frightened as he sobbed into her purple battle dress.

The Maid of Orleans smiled down at the child, placing a hand on his back to comfort him. "It's dangerous here. Now, you need to run." She told the boy. "Just follow this path and you'll find a castle-"

"Ruler, step away from the boy!" Saber called out too late.

A sickening crunch came from the child. Ruler gasped as a tentacled beast rips its way from the boy's back. Her amethyst eyes widened in utter shock at the sight but her pause proved to be dangerous when the tendrils ensnared her arms, legs, and latched onto her body.

The foul creature kept a tight hold on Ruler as she struggled to escape from it.

"Shit," The vampire cursed as more of the starfish-like creatures emerged from the corpses of the dead children.

"Good, now that Jeanne is out of the way, I will have no trouble in dealing with a bloodsucking demon such as you." Bluebeard grinned deviously as he commanded his monsters to attack the Servant of the Sword.

Saber gritted his teeth. "You…" Crimson eyes glowed an unearthly light. "I'll tear you to shreds!" He roared, lunging at madman but more of the abominations stood in his way.

Hundreds of these malevolent creatures would prove a challenge for mortal men but the vampire was far from mortal. With his vampiric blade, Saber cut down ten of the beasts in the blink of an eye. The crimson edge devouring the blood from the monsters as it glowed a hellish red.

" **Blood Art Number 2:..."** The vampire held his sword in a reverse grip. **"Crimson Thorn!"** With a quick spin of his heel, he slashed the ground which sent a wave of blood-red spikes that impales many of the creatures.

However, with every creature he kills, more of them emerge or regenerate from the mounds of bodies that he cuts down with his sword.

Saber tsked as he tried to hold his blade with both hands but the curse on his left hand still kept him from using his strongest techniques. 'If only I could use my Noble Phantasm. This would've ended immediately.' He thought bitterly.

His instincts quickly warned him to avoid a strike from behind. Leaping into the air, Saber sheathed his sword and brought out an M9 handgun. Charging it with his prana, the vampire fired a scarlet bullet that pierced one of the abominations, vaporizing them into nothingness.

Bluebeard raised one of his unseen brows. "Oh? A Saber that uses firearms? Most peculiar." He uttered as more of his pets attacked the crimson-eyed warrior.

"Your compliments are poison to my ears." The vampire hissed, firing three more prana-charged bullets from the pistol in his right hand. Each shot striking home, eliminating more of the creatures but there were simply too many for him to kill. Aiming at the mad Caster, Saber tried to fire until one of the abominations latched its teeth onto the gun, devouring it in its unseen jaws.

"This is the end for you, Saber. Once my darling creations consume your body, I will take Jeanne back to my master where she will be safe from your wretched clutches." Gilles de Rias declared malevolently as he cackled loudly.

The pale Servant unsheathed his sword once more. "Enough of your madness!" He roared, charging at the madman. Two of the monsters stood in his way only to feel the bite of his crimson blade. However, this proved to be a ploy as a tendril ensnared his ankle. Before Saber could cut the blasted thing away, another tendril wrapped around his waist then two more at his wrists and one at his throat.

The fiendish limbs tightened around Saber's body, just waiting for the order to strangle the life out of the vampiric Servant.

"Saber!" Ruler called out in concern.

"Yes, my pets! Kill this filthy bastard! With him gone, Jeanne will be all mine!" The dark Caster shouted with maniacal glee.

Saber gritted his teeth. He could feel his windpipe being crushed by the amount of force from the disgusting creatures that kept him bound. "Damn you!" He snarled.

The Frenchwoman could only look upon her comrade in utter despair. How can she assist him if she can't even order Gilles to cease? He didn't even respond to the Command Seals she possessed on her person. If only she could fight her way out of this but her Class wasn't meant for combat. Ruler needed another to defend her vampire friend.

Suddenly, her answer came in the form of her Command Seals glowing a bright red. A summoning circle appeared in front of her, forcing the creatures binding Ruler to crawl away from the light. A figure emerged from circle until the glow subsided to reveal the newcomer.

They were clad from head to toe in mechanical white, blue, and black armor. By one's guess, the figure could be classified as a male. The helmet they wore seemed sort of like it was designed after an elf with a white facemask covering the mouth and nose. A pair of glass-like eyes, one colored green in the left and the other sky blue in the right, glowed fiercely. A dark blue v-fin antenna appearing on the forehead of the helm. Their biggest characteristic came in the form of the massive shield they held that could easily tower over the entirety of their body.

The figure kneeled in front of Ruler, bowing their head like a knight before their lord. "I have answered your summons and do solemnly ask this of you. Are you my Master?" They asked in a mechanical male voice.

Ruler blinked in surprise then held up the glowing Command Seals that appeared on her right arm. "Yes. I, Jeanne d'Arc, am your Master. What classification are you?"

The mechanical man brought his head up to look into his Master's violet eyes. "My classification puts me as a Shielder. The pact is complete. What are your orders?"

"Save Saber from Gilles de Rias! This, I command upon you!" The blonde ordered.

Nodding, Shielder stood up and grasped his tower shield in a tight grip. With a single step, the mechanized Servant lunged towards the monsters that bind the vampire. A beam of pinkish-violet light erupts from Shielder's right forearm as he slashes the abominations away, freeing Saber, who fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

The Servant of the Sword looked up at his savior with a hand on his bruised throat. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

"Servant Shielder. My Master has ordered me to assist you." The robot replied holding out a hand to the vampire, who took it graciously.

"Well, you have my thanks." Saber nodded towards his fellow Heroic Spirit then glared at Gilles, who looked close to popping a blood vein in rage. "Shielder, would you assist me in dealing with this madman?"

Shielder tilted his head, most likely in confusion. "To what reason do I have in assisting you?"

"Your Master will constantly be in danger if this man is not dealt with. He has a certain obsession with her and I plan on keeping him away from her." Saber brought up his crimson blade, ready to fight once more.

"Shielder, please assist him." Ruler informed her new Servant, who nodded in understanding.

"Understood, milady." The mechanical Servant activates the beam saber on his forearm while readying his shield.

Gilles grabbed a handful of his hair and tore it out. "You filthy beasts! How dare you sully my fair Jeanne with your hypocrisy!" He yelled. "I know not where you came from but I will see to it that the very bowels of Hell will consume your souls!"

"So you fully think you can best two Servants at once?" Saber taunted the madman. "It's quite sad that I have to feed my blade with your foul blood. I'm sure Jeanne's blood would be all the more sweeter." A sly grin appeared on his face.

The dark Caster's right eye began twisting in irritation. "No! She is not yours to have! She is mine! Every scrap of flesh! Every drop of blood! Even her very soul belongs to me! My Holy Virgin will never belong to you!"

"Well, not many have ever said no to me yet." The vampire grinned deviously.

Shielder realized what his new comrade was trying to do. "Yes, my Master does seem like the kind of young woman that could never say no to a handsome man." He added.

Ruler blushed brightly. Are they both teasing her right now?

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Gilles screeched, grabbing more of his hair, clearly distracted by the taunts and criticisms being said.

Using this chance, Saber dashed towards his target. The abominations stood in his way, however the untimely arrival of Shielder quickly bore fruit for the vampire. The mechanical Servant hacked and slashed the demonic creations with his forearm beam saber, giving his comrade the chance to appear before the evil Caster and strike down with his cursed blade.

Luckily for Gilles, he managed to avoid death. Sadly however, his grimoire was the price he paid for surviving Saber's attack.

The vampire regained his posture, glancing down at the ruined grimoire that began to burn. "Well, well, Caster. It would seem your little book can no longer serve you anymore." His statement confirmed as all of the abominations collapsed until they were nothing more than a puddle of blood.

Gilles growled at his hated foe until his eyes landed on his beloved Jeanne. The look in her beautiful amethyst orbs struck a cord at his twisted heart. She was giving him a look of pity.

"Begone, you no longer have the means nor the mana to continue fighting. This is your one chance to escape with your life." Shielder directed his beam saber at the weakened Caster.

Seeing no choice left but to flee, Gilles glared hatefully at the two that stood in his way. "Make no mistake, fools. I will have my vengeance upon you both and then I will claim Jeanne for myself!" He declared until he vanished in his astral form.

Once the delusional male fled all the way from the boundary field, Saber sheathed his blade back in its scabbard after it absorbed all of the blood from the fallen creatures.

Shielder dismissed his weapons along with his armor, revealing his true form. He had long brown hair that reached his waist with tanned skin and heterochromic eyes, the left being green while the right was sky blue. He wore a blue short-sleeved half jacket with a black long-sleeved muscle shirt underneath, white baggy pants, black and blue armored boots, and white gloves.

Ruler dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. "Why…? Why was Gilles so vile and twisted?" She asked no one in particular.

"Because you died." Saber answered, drawing the girl's attention to him. "When you passed away, it drove him mad. He sought comfort in the arcane arts specifically those that related to demons and black magic. He casted away his belief in God, seeking only to tear down the foundation by committing explicit acts of violence. Most of those acts were condemned upon children. Once he was found guilty of his crimes, his sentence was to be hanged and he forever died, screaming profanities towards God."

The Maid of Orleans looked down in shock. "So it's all my fault?" She held her head in distress.

"No, he made his choice. It was not your hand that guided him down the path of darkness, it was his own." The vampire interjected, placing a comforting hand on the blonde. "His choices led to the deaths of those children especially the ones he defiled by transforming them into horrific abominations. Don't let this hurt you. Gilles de Rias is not the man you once knew in life, not anymore. He is a twisted mage with a black heart."

Shielder nodded in agreement. "Master, Saber is correct. Despite everything that has happened, be glad that you knew your friend in life as a just and honorable warrior."

Ruler thought about what the two Servants said and nodded in understanding. "You're right, both of you. I can't wallow in despair just because my old friend turned his back on the Lord. I will see to it that justice be done for all the innocents that Gilles de Rias murdered." She looked towards the corpses of the children used to be created as monsters. "For now, I shall offer these poor souls a prayer so that they may join in God's holy light."

Saber and Shielder watched on as the messenger of God performed a sermon for the lives taken tonight by the dark Caster's malevolent scheme.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Ryuudou Temple**

Avenger glared down at Gilles, who lowered his head in shame. "So let me get this straight. Not only did you fail in your task of killing Saber but you're telling me that Ruler managed to summon a Servant class that I've never heard of?!"

"I am ashamed to admit, my dark Master, but it is the truth. My fair Jeanne has brought forth a powerful foe by the name of Shielder." The twisted mage replied.

One of the Hassan, Zayd, appeared in black smoke. "I have a report: It would seem Caster and Lancer are still alive meaning their Masters live as well."

"Damn, just when I was starting to have a good day." The tattooed man grumbled, rubbing the back of his head furiously. "I guess we've got no choice but to go with Plan B."

Iskander looked upon Avenger with a raised brow. "Oh? And what sort of plan would that be?"

A devious grin appeared on the Servant of Vengeance's face. "Simple, we issue a challenge to the other Servants. One that they cannot refuse." His eyes turned towards Gilles. "Think you can do a little something for me?"

"Yes, my dark Master, anything!" The crazed Frenchman bowed obediently.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Church**

Kirei Kotomine returned to his room after a bothersome encounter at the Einzbern Manor.

He tried to sneak inside to try and understand why Kiritsugu Emiya fought or even as to why he would kill. However, his efforts were halted when he was met with two women, the Einzbern homunculus and what he could guess was to be the Magus Killer's apprentice.

Although they put up quite a struggle, it all proved to be fruitless for them. The Executor managed to severely wound the apprentice and had the homunculus in his hands. He desired answers onto where Kiritsugu Emiya would be, however they did not answer.

The very thought of it infuriated him.

When he had his Black Keys ready to skewer the albino woman, he was surprisingly interrupted by his own Servant, Assassin.

* * *

 **Einzbern Forest (Flashback)**

The emotionless killer readied his Black Keys, intent on finishing off the snow-haired woman once and for all until a clasp iron-grip stopped his arm.

The grip belonging to the ever-smiling Servant, Assassin. "That's not a way to treat a lady, Master." He stated with a slight edge in his tone.

"Assassin." Kirei spoke, clearly displeased with the fact he would interrupt him.

"Apologies if I'm bothering you but I've come to inform you that the new Caster has fled and a new Servant calling himself Shielder has appeared. I'd recommend you leave at once, Master." Assassin informed. "If you don't then you might end up being Saber's meal."

The priest growled softly in annoyance, reluctantly dropping the albino onto the earth. "Very well." He glanced down at the women. "Consider yourselves lucky that my Servant interfered but next time, you will not stand in the way of my goal in meeting Kiritsugu Emiya."

Irisviel coughed a few times then glared at the back of the retreating priest. Her scarlet red eyes landed on Assassin, who seemed to be staring intently at her. "Is there something you find interesting about me, Assassin?"

"Well, you just remind me of someone I loved long ago." The Master-killing Servant stated with his damnable grin, shocking the homunculus until he vanished into his astral form.

* * *

 **Present**

"Damn that foolish Assassin." Kirei hissed. He definitely needed a drink from his personal wine collection especially after the folly that happened this night.

However, what he didn't know was that the Grail had begun to feel the priest's doubts and misgivings about his Servant. It would be the perfect opportunity to begin its plan.

Soon, it will be brought forth into the world and drown all of humanity in fire.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies for the long wait but I've been busy lately so I hope this makes up for my absence.**

 **Also, Shielder now joins the fray and it seems the Holy Grail is plotting a new devious plan. What will come next? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, review or comment on this chapter but no flames or criticisms unless you want to be written up and kicked off the website like that loser that I forgot about seemed to preach to me in the Guest reviews I always deleted.**

 **If you ignore the warning, well, I did warn you after all.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
